Till the last Drop of Blood
by sammy-emma
Summary: Sequal to Till the last bank job, what happens when Mia goes missing. Rose is thrown back into Background investigation to save her, only what are they after? Blood could be the answer in Rose's crazy life along with balancing a relationship with Dimitri
1. 50 Miles

**Hay**

**Already staring on this story :D, don't you just love me **

**Review please **

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

ROPV

I sat half way across the room, the professor was talking about blood projectile and I felt my eyes slipping closed

I thought this would be fun, it's freaking hard. Blood splatter analysis if so hard, if it wasn't for Eddie I would have failed weeks ago

My phone started, the whole room looking at me

"Miss Hathaway, phones are not permitted" I waved my hand trying to shut my phone up

Only it was the office's main number

"What's up?" I asked holding a hand up to the teacher for a second; the whole class was watching me now

"You busy, got a gob for you about fifty miles out, you interested?" Mia asked, I could here her chewing her gum

"Be right there" I said shoving everything into my bag

I would have done anything to get out of there, snore fest

I threw my bag in the passenger seat and took of down the road

I can't believe Alberta made me go back to school

I stepped into the office, Mia handed the folder and waved me out as fast as she could

Looking back I noticed Alberta stepping into the lobby and Mia distracting her for me

I smiled and hopped into my car and started driving, I took the fast lane

I got to my destination in less than an hour

Out side stood the police and there was the yellow tape

I smiled climbing out; flashing my badge I walked in

The sergeant came over to me, giving me a run down of the events

I nodded not taking in a word he said, looking at the volt door and inside I knew instantly how they got in, what they used and how they got out

But what stood out was the spray of blood on the wall; I took pictures I'd ask Eddie when I get back

I wrought up a script of what the bank need to do and give the police some information of where best to look for there bank robbers and then I was back on the road

A hour later I was pulling up outside the office, two cups of coffee and a doughnut

I smiled to Mia passing her the file and walking to my office, stepping through the second doorway I passed my co worker Eddie his coffee

"Hay, could you have a look at something for me?" He nodded with out look up

I moved to the copier and plugged in my memo card

Printing of the images of the blood splatter I handed them to Eddie

"Tell me everything" I said perching myself on his desk

"Give me a few minuets just looking over this" He said again not looking up

"No problem" I smiled and hopped of his desk

I left him alone and made my way over to Dimitri's office, he sat behind his desk flipping over a file

The file was the size of a book

"Hay" I said stepping in

He looked up and a smile pulled at his lips

"Hi, how was collage?" He asked setting the file aside

I chose to sit on his desk instead of the chair

"Boring" I moaned leaning towards him, Dimitri moved the rest of the way and pressed his lips lightly against mine before pulling away

"Can't be that bad" He said pushing his chair out to stand up

"Ok, so class to day we will watch as a hammer his the left side of the skull creating a mist of blood, we wont be paying attention at the angle today but towards how long it take for the blood to dry. I sat and watched the blood dry, every last drop" I groaned and flopped all over his desk

"Don't mess up my desk" He said from his cabinet

"Rose?" Eddie called from my office

"See you later" I said leaning up and kissing him on the neck before leaving him to his work

"Yes?" I asked as Eddie held up the photos

"You can't be on this yes, this is second year stuff" he said waving it about

"I no, found the blood next to a bank job but know on was said missing what does it indicate" I asked

"The way the blood splattered then dripped subject's the victim was hit at the base of the neck then the skin was punctured and dripped of the weapon, you sure no-one was reported missing?" Eddie asked placing the paper on my desk

"Positive" I said, Eddie shrugged and walked back into his office

"Been busy?" I asked from my desk as I went over the photos

"Yep everything's great" He replied

I laughed and walked back out

"When's your Dinner?" I asked walking back into Dimitri's office

"In ten minuets, let me finish this and I'll go get something with you" He answered turning back to his work

"Ok, I'll be in the lobby" I said slipping out

Everywhere was empty; Mia sat behind her desk flipping through a paper

"Fun day?" I asked hopping on her desk

"The best" she said with fake enthusiasm

"You won't believe what Alberta had me doing all this morning, freaking self defence" Mia said placing the paper down

"I'm a fucking black belt; dad's had me in self defence since I was ten, should have seen the lads faces when I kicked the hot arse's" Mia said

I laughed, it was true we had a play fight and she did amazing for her size

"Ready?" Dimitri asked coming around the corner

"Sure, later Mia" I blew her a kiss, which she then caught and held to her heart

"Are you done for the day?" I asked as he held the car door open for me

"Yes why?" He said while climbing in the passenger seat

"I'll cook dinner then" I smiled as I put the car into drive

Dimitri laughed as I drove off to mine

Once in the flat I put some fish in the oven along with potatoes in boiling water and left it to cook

"Just jumping in the shower" I said while Dimitri set the table out

He nodded and carried on what he was doing, I smiled walking into the shower

I sighed, finally clean and fresh

Only when I opened the door the room was full of smoke

I coughed and rushed to open the windows

Once some of the smoke had cleared out I rushed to the kitchen, turning the pan off only it was burnt all the water had evaporated and all that was a mush with black

I looked around, noticing a note from Dimitri

Rose-

Back in five minuets, Viktoria

D

X

God that girls useless

Just then the door opened and Dimitri stepped in

"Rose?" He asked

"In the kitchen" I groaned while wafting the oven gloves to get rid of the burnt smell

"I turned it down, it shouldn't have burnt" Dimitri said picking the pan up and placing it in the sink

"I broke the cooker, so low means high and off means on" I groaned

Dimitri laughed, turning around I gave him a death glare

"Come on, I'll order something" He said, walking over to me and kissing me

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and standing on my toes

In a instant Dimitri stood up, me hanging from his neck

He laughed wrapping his hands around my thighs and helping me hold on

I heard his breath intake slightly as he realized I was only in a towel

I smiled pressing my lips along his jaw and down his neck, he pushed us backwards and my back touched the cold surface of the fridge causing me to push my body closer to Dimitri

I felt him pull me tighter against him; my back left the fridge as Dimitri stepped back into the front room

My lips never left his neck as we moved

We never made it into the bedroom as Dimitri fell onto the couch

Dimitri moved his hands up my torso, moving them around to my back before they slipped forward and palmed my breasts.

I groaned and felt my nipples hardening as he pulled me closer

The towel fell unwanted to the floor

With in seconds Dimitri's cloths lay next to the towel and he was hovering over me, waiting for permission

I nodded my head slightly while lifting my hips up to meet him

Dimitri's hands moved from my breast's and rested on my hips, holding them still

I groaned in frustration and need, he was so close but he held my hips firmly

He rubbed himself against my entrance and thrust into me

I moaned instantly at the feel of him filling me

Only he pulled out just as fast as he had pushed in

"I can feel how much you want this" He growled into my ear while nibbling on my neck

I only moaned and thrust up with my hips, he entered me only a inch before pulling back out

He pushed into me again, and the sensation was almost too much for me.

I gasped his name, pushing myself back against him, feeling him sharp and deep in me.

He thrust into me twice and then pulled out again.

"What do you want me to do?" Dimitri asked, looking down at me

He whole body positioned above me

"Fuck me" I moaned pushing my hips up to him

With that he thrust into me, fast and deep causing me to moan out gasping his name as he moved inside me

"Tell me" He moaned in my ear, not changing his thrusts

"I love how your hands are holding me in place," I moaned and his hips moved faster into me, causing him to move deep in me.

"Faster, Dimitri…" I begged, wanting to see him break his self-imposed limit on his speed with me.

Suddenly he pumped into me faster than I'd ever felt before.

My moans became louder, less controlled as he moved over me

I came hard and fast around him, screaming his name out as he thrust into me once more

We lay still for a few minuets; it took me longer to catch my breath

Looking up I looked into Dimitri's brown eyes looking down at me

He leaned down pressing a light kiss against me lips

"Let's go to bed" He said against my lips, I couldn't talk yet as my body was still on a high

So I nodded as Dimitri climbed of me and held out his arms for me to crawl into

I climbed of the couch, my legs weak as Dimitri took most of my weight as we walked to my bed

Pulling the covers back Dimitri lay me down, taking the place next to me

Wrapping his arms around me, closing my eyes I started to drift of to sleep

Before I fell into sleep I heard Dimitri mummer next to me

"I love you" I sighed and cuddled closer into him

This was my life now

And I love it

* * *

Soooo... Good start ?

Just as a warning quite a few lemons this story :D

So reivew and tell me what you think might happen :D

xoxo

Sammy x


	2. Gas Again

**Hay**

**Sorry about the delay, had a graduation last night and then a party the night before along with babysitting, though summer ment free time **

**So, it should take 2 to 3 days to update this story, not to bad i hope :D**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**Ready the AN at the end please!**

* * *

RPOV

I squirmed in my sleep, feeling to hot

I shifted, half my body flung of the side of the bed with the movement

A strong arm wrapped around mine pulling me back up

I was instantly awake, looking into the sleepy eyes of Dimitri

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him

"Morning" He whispered as I pulled away to look at him

He was leaning on one elbow, my eyes moved down his chest and to his hips where the blanket lay

I smiled and hopped out of bed

The instant my feet took the floor Dimitri pulled me back into bed

I smiled and pushed him back, straddling his hip and giving him a playful scowl

"We have work" I said, Dimitri leaned up pressing light kisses across my neck and jaw

"Since when have you ever cared about work" He said in-between kisses

I laughed and pulled away

Jumping of the bed and diving into the living room

Only seconds later so did Dimitri, again his arms wrapping around me and pulling me down

I giggled as he tickled my sides as he tried to pin me

"EWWWW" Looking up I noticed Viktoria sitting at me kitchen table eating a bagel

"Shit" My eyes swung back to Dimitri who was now trying to cover me and him from his little sister

Viktoria turned around and put her hands over her eyes

In seconds Dimitri dragged me and him into the bedroom and closed the door

Before I could do anything he was pulling cloths on me, I couldn't help but laugh at his expression

Not many people know about us, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia, Viktoria and Alberta

His family know he has a girlfriend, only we haven't met yet because Viktoria sent them of on a world cruise with the money she made of bonding with Adrian's company

Once I was more of less dressed Dimitri got dressed

I laughed and left him to it

"Hay Viktoria" I said stepping into the kitchen we she was still cringing

"I will have nightmares from now on" She moaned turning around to look at me

I just smiled and pored my coffee

"Should nock then" I said sliding on the counter

"I'll see you at work" Dimitri said rushing out the bedroom and rushing about for some stuff

"Called in?" I asked looking at him over my coffee cup

"Big murder case, Alberta wants me on it" He said rushing out the door

I could still see that his cheeks were still pink

He wasn't one for public displays of affection let along almost getting it on in front of his little sister

"Well am going to church to confess my sin's you want to come?" Viktoria asked putting her cup down

"Not in the mood to tell a priest about making love out of wedlock" I said smiling as I hopped of the counted

"Thanks because I needed that image along with what I just seen" Viktoria said

"You didn't nock so what else did you expect" I said washing my cup out

"Not to find my brother on top of you in the living room that's what" She said

I laughed at her tone and picked up the car keys

"Want a lift" I asked as she picked up her bag

"Thanks, drop me off down 22nd street" She said

I nodded and made my way to the car

All the way there she didn't stop talking once,

She hopped out and rushed off, she's always in a rush

I laughed and made my way to work

Stepping the place was going crazy, this case must be big

I waved to Mia over the crowed and made my way to my office

I sighed as I closed the office door; I left Dimitri to his work since he looked rushed of his feet

Everything was nice and quiet since the door closed, stepping in to see Eddie working like crazy on a laptop

"Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked, I looked at my watch

"Shit" I threw the door open and ran as fast I could out the office to college

I drove outside and rushed into my first lecture, thank god I made it just on time

Alberta will go spear if she knows I've skipped out on some classes, I turn up just to get the mark, not that I always stayed

I sat then catching my breath as the professor talked about some crazy law case where all the bodies were drained of blood

Boring as always, so for the next hour and half I sat doodling and righting down every single word he said, I can't listen but I can memorize it when I have nothing what so ever to do

Well maybe the night before the exam

I shot out my seat when the lecture was over and made my way back to work, it's great I have work and school

No peace, at least I get Dimitri five days a week

I smiled to myself as I walked into the building, it had calmed down a little now

Stepping into my office I noticed Dimitri stretched out in my chair

"Hay" I said smiling and putting my note pads down and turning to him

He moved closing my door and pressing me against it

It was so not what Dimitri would do, and it turned me on

I sighed pushing back with all the force I could into the kiss

His left hand rested against my hips while his right hand leaned against the door, using his body to hold my weight

To soon he pulled away, letting my feet touch the floor and our foreheads touching

He looked like he had something to say, but didn't know how to say it

I stood there under his towering frame trying to catch my breath and calm myself down

He just stood looking like he was trying to find the perfect way to word it

Only I saw the defeat in his eyes, my heart started to pound again

What was this about, the crazy passionate kiss and now the defeated look

"Dimitri" I whispered, he looked at me then

"I'm going away for a few weeks" He whispered back

"Where to?" I asked

"Not to far, around 4 hours away" He whispered

"Why" I whispered, keeping my tone the same

"The case, they need me there to help with it" He said looking down then

"Ok" I whispered, he looked at me then

"Dimitri, you have a job I no the and am not going to stop you from doing it" I said, standing on my tip toes to kiss him

He didn't respond right away, but then he kissed me sweetly and lightly

"Ok" He said pulling back

"And if you call and I hear a girl in the background I'll kill you" I said kissing him again

A small smiled pulled at his lips as he stepped away

"I have to get going" He said kissing me one last time

I sighed and opened the office door, great just great

The one time that everything's going fine my boyfriend gets sent away

Just great

I sighed and slumped into my chair

"Dam, he now how to make Rose Hathaway hot and bothered" Eddie said from the doorway to his office holding a cup

"Have you been there the whole time?" I asked

He just nodded and smiled

"You look like and old women when you hold you cup like that" I said and started messing around with the things on my desk

I needed to get out

I picked up my bag and left

Not like there was much for me to do since Alberta thinks I'm still in school

I drove back to my apartment and dossed the last bank jobs files on the counter

The blood splatter pictures were there, catching my eye for only a minuet before I headed into the bedroom and pulled on some running cloths

Once outside the air flew at me from all sides

I ran of, pushing my legs faster as I reached the park, lately when I go running I push myself till I almost faint building up my stamina

I ran around the park five times before collapsing on a bench, me back was drenched in sweat and my thighs and arms were killing

I groaned as I stood up and made my way back home, I sighed when I reached the building

Dimitri wouldn't be there tonight

As I tackled the stairs with my aching legs, out side my front door I noticed a scuff in the welcome mat outside

Yes I no welcome mat on a third floor flat

But the corner was up, I hesitated before unlocking my door

Stepping slowly into the flat, the first thing I noticed was the folder

It lay open, the pictures gone and ink pored over the pages

I rushed over to check the damage, when the window caved in

A light fog filled the room, on experience I held my breath and shot out the door

Moving fast, taking the stairs up to the next flight because it's unexpected for you to take that rout

So the file was ruined and someone just tried to gas me

I sighed leaning against the side, the office was empty

Of everyone, after 5pm when it was a bank holiday tomorrow

The closed up, meaning I couldn't get in

I couldn't call, I didn't have my phone

And the only number I remember is Dimitri's, and he'll be halfway to where ever it is

My head tumbled through all my options, I couldn't go Lissa's encase they were following me

I didn't have the house key to Dimitri's

No way would I go to my mums, Mia had moved and I don't know where to

And Eddie has a new girlfriend, which is where he will be now

I groaned and made my way out of the building, I had know where to go

I stepped onto the street and walked away from the building, not going near the car

I should call the police, but they just seamed unprofessional to me because of what I do and have done

I groaned and walked around another block

Looks like this was all I could do, if I was being followed they would ether attack or get bored of me walking around all night

I sighed, getting further and further away from my house

But also away from everyone I know, not to smart

But it didn't seam like anyone was following me

The night had set in and I walked back around to Lissa's

I didn't know the time but I noticed the sun beginning to come up

Knocking on the door and waiting

Ten minuets later there in the doorway stood Christina, in his boxies rubbing his eyes

"What?" He grumbled, not noticing who it was

"Hay let me come in" I said pushing past, Lissa stood in the bedroom doorway looking just as sleepy as Christian

"Rose?" She asked stepping out as Christian closed the door

"Can I crash here for a few hours, the office is shut and someone tried to gas me. Don't worry Christian I made sure I wasn't being followed" I said looking over at him while he scowled at me

"Why not go to Dimitri's?" He said taking a seat next to me

"Because he's away for the next month or two and I left the spear key in the flat"

"Oh" He said falling asleep right there

Lissa whacked him over the back of the head and made him go climb back into bed

She curled up next to me while I told her about the file and the gas

Soon enough she fell asleep, pulling me along with her

Before my eyes closed and I fell into the black abyss I noticed the sun peaking through Lissa's curtains

* * *

**Oooow... someones after rose again, wounder where this will lead :P **

**Ok, so along with this story am doing full of passion**

**And today i've sort of become soemone's beta, in a sense**

**So I will also be doing Moki-miko's story That's what she thought, so go have a look at it :D **

**thanks **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**I love you guys, thanks so much for the reviews only one chapter up and over 10 its great, really made me smile**

**You should have seen my in box :D**

**thanks xxx**


	3. newspaper letters

**Hay**

**On a role tonight, got a chapter of this up and full of passion while doing my kinda beta thing and read a new fic**

**Yay me, should have more tomorrow, it's shocking who fills up your time when you get it free**

**Anyway, ejnoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I woke up to a shove

Forcing my eyes open I noticed Christian standing over me

"That's creepy" I said in a croaky voice sitting up and shaking my head

"You have been sleeping all day and night, got to freaking work, it was my day of yesterday and you were asleep on my couch, god" He whined

"God, your such a bitch" I said jumping up, I was frustrated the I was broken into Again angry that I had been gassed again upset I had nowhere to go last night and most of all...

Hungry

I sighed and walked into the kitchen, Grabbing a bowl and filling it with cereal

I sat back down on the couch, I checked the time and date

Thank god the office will be open

Leaning over Christian I grabbed his house phone and Dialled Dimitri

"Hello?" He answered, sounding rushed of his feet

"Hay" I said settling back down on the couch

"I tried calling last night and got no answer, rose I have to go can I ca-" He started

"No, wait I was broke into could be a potential crime scene can I crash in yours, promise not to get the place gassed out again" I said in a rush before he hung up

There was silence down the line for a few seconds

"Su..Sure, are you ok?" He asked

"I'm fine, go one I'll talk to you later" I said hanging up

"Later" I said to Christian hopping of the couch, he didn't acknowledge me, only made a showing motion with his hand to get me out the way of the T.V

That boy is worse foe soap operas that any women I no

I laughed and closed the door as I left, I must have looked a mess

I hadn't brushed my hair which I threw up in a pony, I was in the running cloths I was in the other day

And I hadn't showered

I sighed and made my way to work, thank god for the shower in my office

I walked faster, wanting to be clean and have my apartment sorted

And I was going to get my own safe house, under another name

I smiled to myself because of the Idea

Get a tiny flat under another name at a small bank, they wouldn't mind because of the work I've done for them

Make a new account, fake person so I have a second Identity

This could be fun

I pulled myself from my day dream as I reached the doors to the main office

Nodding to Mia I walked right into Alberta's office

"I was broken into again, and gassed out again and spent the past two days on Lissa's couch and I have a idea why" I said, Alberta looked up

There were other people in the room

I could tell she wanted to tell me to get out, but by the look on my face she decided not to

"Go on" She sighed leaning back and looking at me

"I took my last bank job file home since there was blood found at the scene, and though because it's my stupid course I'd do some work on it and do both work and school at home, yes I no. Anyway I went for a run got home and found the flat had been broken into, but what stood out most was that the file was covered in ink and the Blood splatter images were gone, I have a back up like but then someone gassed me out the apartment. II think the people from the bank job are the ones who gassed my house"

I said all in one go, Alberta nodded and dismissed me

I left with a huff and made my way to the office

On my desk lay an envelope, opening it I laughed at the newspaper letters glued to the sheet

Well until I found out what it said

"Leave the case alone or we will kill you" And not just what it said, but it was glued onto the blood splatter image

I groaned and sat in my seat

Shouting at the top of my lungs for Kenneth

"Hay, right got a death threat from someone could you look it out but scan it first need Alberta to see it" I said

Kenneth looked a little confused for a second before nodding and pulling gloves on and taking the note

Eddie stepped in then smiling

"Good bank holiday?" He asked placing a coffee cup on my desk

"If you count getting broke into and sleeping on a couch as good then I have the best" I said taking the coffee and sipping it's warm goodness

"Now get out am showering" I said, opening the bottom draw in my desk and pulling out a pencil skirt and a flow top along with a matching bra and knickers set along with shiny heels

Eddie nodded, locked my door and the opening into his office, only closing it over but not locking it

Just encase someone wants to kill me or what

I climbed into the Luke warm shower and washed away the sweat and made myself all clean

Once out I dried myself got dressed and pulled my hair into curlers while drying them

No straightners, and the bobble was socked leaving me with the only option of curls

Once done I looked in the mirror, my hair around my shoulders in lose curls

Not bad when done in the office, Eddie stepped in when he heard the dryer was of and sat down on my piles of boxes

"Rose, what the hell" Alberta said bursting through Eddie's door since mine was still locked

"Yes, I no" I groaned as she waved the note around my face

So we sat there for over an hour while I explained about the bank job the blood and then my flat, that night Lissa's and finding the note

Finally she sat up and moved around thinking it over

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" She asked finally

"Dimitri gave me his spear key and said I can stay there" I answered

She nodded

"I'm giving you a tracker just encase" She said before leaving

"I'm heading in the Direction of your place, want me to grab the keys before were not aloud in the flat" I just nodded and slammed my head against the table

Eddie came back with everything I could ever need

I smiled and slid my things under the desk

Reprinting the blood splatter I sat righting down everything about it

What I found out was that the blood was splattered because of the angle but the victim was already dead or paralyzed

It was then taken from the scene, but by the lack of any other blood shows it was a 2 man job

I sighed looking at the clock, what took me hours normally only took Eddie thirty minuets

When I started righting up the rest my pen ran out, scavenging my desk I found nothing

Eddies, nothing

I couldn't be bothered putting the computer on

Looking threw the doorway I noticed Dimitri's office still open

I moved across, like always there on his desk was a pencil pot full of pens

I smiled and stepped into his office, grabbing the first pen and about to bail

Only something red caught my eyes

Looking down I noticed a file lying open on the desk, at the top was a picture of a girl resting against a wall

Blood splattered around her, picking it up I noticed the similarities in my case and this image

Taking back to my office I started to map them together

They fit perfectly only that the body was still there

I sighed; everyone had gone home so it was just me

I photo copied my work three times, putting one in Dimitri's office my office and then slipping it under Alberta's door and placing the original in Mia's nail polish draw

I sighed and moved back to my office, I turned on the computer and started to type

After an hour I became bored and tired, I pulled my phone out to find missed calls

I dialled voice mail and listened

The first one from Dimitri, I smiled as he asked how I was

The second from a hysterical Lissa

I forced myself to listen closer to try and make sure she was ok

Once I deciphered the message it turned out she was engaged, I didn't need to call her back since she told me everything I could have asked

I planned on calling Dimitri back after I finished righting

Only the screen became fuzzy and my eyes began to close

I felt the pull of sleep and let myself all into it

* * *

**Sooo... any good?**

**I no shorter than the rest, but :D next one's going to be action packed**

**I no, how can that happen from this ending ? go on guess :D**

**Review please, they make me smiled**

**And tells me which of my two running storys are better :P**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**Grown ups with adam sandle,r Chris rock, Rob snider and all the others Rocks :D**


	4. paper sheets

**Hay**

**I HAVE MY LAPTOP BACK THANK GOD**

**I love you all :D, sorry about the delay on this story**

**So with out any more interuptions the next chapter **

**Enjoy **

**RANDOM FACT: Did you know male's are more likely to be gay if they have older brothers (For the reason read AN at the bottom)**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I shot a wake as a scream came down the hall; I shifted lifting my face from the key bored

Looking around it took me a few seconds to recognized where I was

Another scream rang out, forcing me more awake

I jumped from my chair, pulling a pen from the side of my face and running

Ok, hobbled on dead legs towards the sound of a struggle

Shaking my head to make myself more awake as I shuffled down the hall trying to be as quiet as I could be

My legs went from dead to pins and needles as I rounded the corner moving into the main office

I stood still for a moment taking in everything that was happening I took my first instinct

Rushing them

So, head first I dashed at the two masked men dragging Mia out the building

I collided with one, pulling him down because he was that shocked

My brain was still trying to wake up as I spun on the man I now had pinned to the floor

A thud came behind me and a second silence followed as two hands ripped at my shoulders lifting me off the man, I felt my body flip over as my back my side connected with something

Pain shot through my hip as I slammed into Mia's desk, as I slipped down to the floor I noticed Mia's unconscious body laying on the floor next to her back

I forced myself up, driving out the pain and diving at one of the men who was trying to get towards Mia

A wild scream came from my mouth as I clung to his back, in mid lunge my leg gave out so I clung to his neck, my leg's were useless

My arms were trying there best to cling to his neck, while he seamed un fazed by my wild attack

So I used what I had left

Biting down onto his shoulder as hard as I could, shaking my head from side to side like a dog, trying to stop him, shock him or hurt him

A strangled scream came from the attackers' mouth as I clung tighter, forcing my mouth tighter

I felt him shift under me

My back was forced into a wall; my grip didn't lessen as he repeatedly slammed me into a wall, unfortunately out of pain and shock I let go as I felt my spine connect with a metal pipe

My arms let go of his neck trying to get myself of the wall, only my leg wouldn't hold my wait and I toppled to the floor

My breathing was heavy, my vision was spinning and it took me a few seconds to get in my surroundings

The man turned, hand on his neck I could see the tear wholes in his cloths were my teeth had sunk in

His eyes showed shock, since that was the only part of his face I could see.

Lifting his other arm I watched in shock as he swung down to hit me

I feebly moved my arms to cover my face only to have my own hand slammed into my eye from the force of his hit

I fell side ways onto my injured hip more spots began in my vision as the pain in my back and hip became numb, I tried my hardest to move my fingers but I couldn't feel anything

All I could do was lay there and watch them drag Mia out, her unconscious body dragged along the floor her Barbie blond hair dragging behind her while a trickle of blood fell from her hair line

I felt the familial signs of blackness coming as her dainty hand slipped through the door and into the early morning blue sky

And the last though that crossed my mind was

"That was Mia's best nail polish" as I watched it drip from the desk onto the cold hard floor

I shifted, the paper fabric clinging to my skin where I had been sweating

"God" I moaned turning over trying to asses my pain

the freaking hospital again

Why? Couldn't I stay healthy for once ?

I forced my eyes open, taking in the bright lights and the perfectly white walls and blue covers

I shifted my arm, moving it as best I could before the pain kicked in

My breathing quickened to almost a gasp, movement shot from my left

I jumped expecting the worst; only Dimitri leaned over the side of the bed looking down at me

Worry filled his expressions, his gorgeous hair was sticking out and he had a five O'clock shadow

"Hay" I said, sliding up to a half sitting and laying position, trying to ignore the pain throbbing from my hip

"Why is it that every time I leave you for a minuet you always get hurt?" He asked leaning in to kiss me

"Because the worlds out to get me" I smiled, leaning up to kiss him back

Only a shot of pain ran up my hip and ribs forcing me to lay back on the bed in frustration

I looked into his dark brown eyes, he looked scared

My mind flipped over everything that had happened

The blood matching, righting and righting then I fell asleep

Waking up to a scream

Mia

"Mia" I shot up, dropping out of the bed from the pain as I tried to slid my feet to the floor

So there lay me sprawled across the floor, with the stupid hospital gown showing everything

"Shit" I growled, trying to force my arms to carry my weight

"God Rose" Dimitri's arms wrapped around my waist lifting me of the ground and laying back upon the bed as lightly as he could

"Your side looks terrible" He said as his fingers trailed across my hip bone, his touch sending tingles through my skin

"Ahh, I see your awake" A nurse walked in as Dimitri was wrapping the covers around me

"Lucky enough you didn't break anything, all bruises. You should ache for a few days but the bruises should be gone in a week or two" The nurse said, hooking my chart to the end of the bed

"What about Mia? Dimitri-"

"I know, its ok we didn't get there in time to catch them but were doing the best we can to find her, we'll talk about it later" He said giving me a look

I slumped back,

"Lissa and Christian are of to Tasha's" Dimitri said, taking up the seat he had just vacated and watched the nurse as she walked out leaving us alone

"One less person to worry about" I relaxed into the bed, my body aching

"I'm just going to signed the forms and then I'll take you home" Dimitri said, pressing his lips to my forehead before following the nurse out the door

Great

Dimitri came back not long later, pushing a wheelchair

"No" I said, forcing myself to a sitting position

"Rose" He said giving me a hard glare

"No" I said again, this time slowly getting out of the bed

I put more pressure on my left leg since my right kept threatening to buckle when I put to much weight on it

"Rose this is stupid"

"Who ever said I wasn't" I said leaning on the wall while hobbling towards the door, determined to get out this hospital with out a chair

Before I could reach it Dimitri gripped me, placing his duster over me and helping me out the door

He moved slowly, taking most of my weight while trying to cover me with the duster

We didn't talk as he practically carried me our the hospital and into his car

I took my seat and looked out the window as Dimitri drove

He took me to his apartment, I didn't have time to climb out the car he lifted me and carried me up the stairs

His apartment door was open and I could hear music from inside

Dimitri stepped in with me in his arms, there stood Viktoria

Her hair in curlers, one of Dimitri's tops and some slippers dancing around his living room with a bowl of pop corn

"God to see your alive" She said with a yawn

Dimitri kicked the door closed and walked me to the couch

"I can walk" I growled as he put me down

"Hobbling doesn't count as walking" He said, taking the other couch

"It's still moving" I said, moving to a sitting position

"Not good enough" He said, he look slightly annoyed by my attitude

"What's going on with Mia" I said

"When someone got there all they saw was red on the floor and you" He said

"Yes the red was nail polish, please tell me someone got the number plate" I said

He looked away slightly

"No I take it, Just great-" I started of on a rant about how shitty our work place was

I forgot about the pain, jumping to and shouting slightly

Only my head swam as the pain in my right leg kicked in

I buckled slightly, sitting back down on the couch

It took a minuet for my head to stop swimming

"Awesome, you can't get angry till the drugs wear off" Viktoria said taking a seat next to me

I shot her an angry look

"I have to go into the office, rose go sleep I'll be back in a little while" He said, picking me up

I couldn't be bothered arguing since I almost fainted last time I did

"Hurry up" I said as he placed me in his bed

As the door closed I pushed myself closer into his covers, inhaling his scent and relaxing for the first time since I woke up

Tomorrow I was going to find Mia

* * *

**Soo... Now it gets intresting, more things beging to tie in in the next chapter :D**

**Ok RANDOM FACT: the reason males who have older brothers are more likly to turn out gay is because a womens body when pregnent with a boy it see's it like an alien and atacks it with estrogen, the more boys she has the in tune her body becomes to changing it :D (gay education on youtube)**

**So REVIEW please please please **

**Thanks so much for being patient **

**I love you all **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**Not sure when can get the next out, but promise to try get it out ASAP**


	5. pain killers are magic

**Hay**

**Sorry it's taking me ages to update, losing my will power :( **

**This chapter's a little longer than most, so hopfully that will make up for it**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I shifted under the heat of the covers

Moving slowly, assessing my injury's, they ached but I was going to get out of bed

Moving my leg slowly I felt the dull throb in my hip bone

I groaned and moved slower

Once both my legs were on the floor I shifted me weight, my leg buckled slightly but I forced myself on

Looking around I noticed that I was in Dimitri's room

Looking back over to the bed I noticed that his side of the bed hadn't been slept in

I sighed and forced my self to walk, biting back the pain I walked into the living room

"Hay" Came a muffled voice from the couch

I craned my neck to see

There lay Viktoria with the biggest bowl of fruit I have ever seen

"Hay" I said looking around for Dimitri

When I came up trumps I walked back into the bedroom

Making my way to the shower and slowly pealing my cloths of

I turned the water to cold and stood under it, to saw to move

Once my bones were chilled I climbed out, forcing a towel around me I moved to my cloths

Finding something lose and comfortable

I pulled on a lose dress top and linen pants and some pumps

Picking up my bag I moved into the living room again

The pain was dull because of the cold shower along with the pills I took before jumping in

I almost felt normal

"Dimitri told me not to let you go out" Viktoria said from the kitchen while drinking something

"Do you ever listen to him?" I asked while moving, slowly, around the room to get my keys and phone

"Sometimes, what do I get from this?" She asked

I sighed

"Another go in the blood room?" I asked

She loved the blood splatter room almost as much as me

"Deal, If he asks you locked me in the cupboard" She said moving back to the couch

"That was my second plan" I moved out the flat closing the door behind me

I took the elevator because I would have died taking the stairs

Outside I noticed my car wasn't there, and Dimitri had his

Great

I walked all the way to work, thank god the pain killers kicked in and everything felt amazing

I stepped into the office, a few people looked at me with sympathy

"Whatever" I whispered moving to my office

Eddie's door was closed and all the work on my desk was gone

All that was there was a ink stain

"FUCK" I growled and started flipping stuff around my desk

"Rose"

Came from both sides

Dimitri stepped from his office into mine while Eddie flung the door open

"Who the fuck moved the file from the top of my desk?" I asked accusingly while looking between the to of them

"It was covered in ink, we couldn't get it of" I groaned and flopped onto my desk

"Where's my laptop?" I groaned looking at the old coffee stain on the ceiling

"It's not here, I thought you had it" I screamed in frustration

A few people looked in while pretending to walk past

"Everything's, gone"

"I got the copy under my door" Dimitri said, he didn't look to happy that I was here

"Rose?" Looking up I noticed Alberta standing in the doorway

"I need you for something, grab your coat and come on" She said looking around the room

I got of the desk, my hip throbbing like a bitch and followed her

Dimitri and Eddie stayed in the office while watching me follow Alberta

She walked into the lobby and out the front door towards her car

"Were are we going" I asked, trying to keep up but now the pain in my hip was back

"Wait and see" She said, flinging the car door open and hopping in

I just about closed the door before she took of

I buckled in and waited for the silence to kick in

"What you did Rose was brave" She said not looking at me

"Not really I got my arse handed to me, and the got away with Mia" I said watching the trees pass

"But you tried to help, that's a dam lot better than what most would do" I just nodded and looking on the window

A silence crowded the car as Alberta drove

20 minuets in I realized I recognized some of the land mark

"Hay, are we-" I began before Alberta interrupted me

"Yes, I need you opinion on something" I groaned, great back to where I found the blood

50 miles from home

Let's not get shot

I told myself as we got closer and closer to our destination

We pulled up outside a bigger bank, the style was the same

I could just tell what was going to be there when I walked in

Alberta guided me into the building, I tried my best not to wince in pain as I took the stairs

There outside the vault lay a trail of blood

"The same" I said leaning against the wall, it was almost the same apart from three drops closer to it

"Would you believe me if I said it was Mia's blood" Alberta said, the pair of us didn't take our eyes of the blood

"I'd say bullshit" I looked up at her, I could see the wrinkles around her eyes

"We got it tested the second the pattern turned up" I looked back at the blood

She wouldn't lie about that

"So, there's a pattern" I whispered

"There have been other kidnapping's" She said looking at the people around us

"Kidnappings, leaving blood at a bank job" I said

"Where does that leave me" I couldn't get the image of Mia getting dragged out of the office

"The office in port needs you, that's were most of this has been happening" I looked at her then

"But that's.." I thought over it, a good 5hours away from home

"Why would it be happening there and here?" I asked

"The only conclusion that people can come up with is that there trying to lure us about so we don't find the girls"

"How many?"

"7 girls are missing, the same with the banks. Two robbed here and five in port" I sighed, I never get a break

"Ok" I stood from the wall and walked back to the door

"Would you like anyone to accompany you to port?" Alberta asked walking with me back to the car

"I haven't passed the blood splatter course yet, so Eddie" I said buckling myself in

"They have someone who has that degree" She said putting the car in drive

"Wait" I said, climbing back out of the car before she pull out

"HAY" I shouted over to a police officer

"Yes miss" He said turning around to me

I took the file from his arms and wrought a number down and a little note

"Call up, Vanessa will answer say Rose told you to call about the blood drops, shell know what it means" I said, righting down everything I just said

"Erm, thanks" He said looking slightly disturbed

I flashed him my man eater smile and walked over to the car

"What the hell was that?" Alberta asked, looking back at the cop I just left there

"I gave him Vanessa's number, I'm giving every bank within 10 miles of this town top security for free" I said while texting my main office secretary telling her the situation

"You shock the shit out of me" Alberta said driving off

"I no" I said

God, I have two jobs

Well the security system was more of a boss who just gets the money for well,

I don't know

I sat in the car as Alberta drove, thinking about what I actually do in the security business

Well, apart from making the prototypes for the security

That's about it

I sighed, leaning back into the seat trying to drowned out the pain in my hip

"Rose, you need to stay in the office for a while so I can sort out yours and Eddie's place at port" She said

I just nodded

When we finally got back to the office I was starving

"Eddie" I shouted down the hall

"Sup?" He shouted back, leaning out the office door

"You had dinner?"

"Yep, where did you go" I sighed and walked down to the office

"That stupid little town I went to earlier in the week" I said taking my chair

"Fun?" He asked while sitting on my desk

"I wish"

We sat in silence for a while

"How's it going with you and what's her face" I asked

"How, Amy? God she's turned into a stalker, every where I go she's there" I laughed at his expression

"Can't be that bad"

"Rose, I went out last night at 11 to get some Ice cream. She was in the store" He said

"So, she proberly went to buy something"

"Rose, when I walked in she had the mango Ice cream I went to buy"

I stayed silent before bursting out laughing

"Mango Ice cream you freak, what would you do if I told you I had a way to get you away for a while?" I asked, leaning back and tapping my finger tips together

"I'd say, I love you and try and kiss you. But then again you've got a tall Russian as a boyfriend and a nasty left hook, so I'd say 'You liar'" He said

"Not really, I don't know how long we'll be away its a murder/ blood splatter/ kidnapper case you up for it" I asked

"Hum, port hay doesn't sound so bad" I laughed as someone knocked on my door

"Rose" Dimitri walked in

"Hay" I smiled up at him

"Did you lock Viktoria in a cupboard?" He asked

"Yes" My smiled turned into a grin

"Look, I no you want to help find Mia but you are hurt. I don't think it's the smartest idea" He said

I looked at him dumbly for a second

"Port, it's were you are isn't it?" God, how did I not click onto that little fact

"I'm head of the department there for this investigation" He said, he looked almost as confused as I did

"Look, what does Mia have to do with this?" Eddie asked looking between the two of us

"It was her blood at the bank I was at before, 7 girls have gone missing" I said

"Alberta will fill you in" Dimitri kept looking at me

Eddie noticed the tension and excused himself

"Rose, please leave this till your better" He said not moving any further into the room

"Dimitri, I'll be better in a few days there's know point in staying here" I said

"It's not you fault she was kidnapped" I stayed quiet

"Dimitri, I'll get her back" I said simply

He looked at me then

"Just don't do anything stupid" He said, moving in then

He leaned over the table and pressed a lingering kiss upon my lips

I sighed and moved closer to him, only my hip caught on the table and I flinched back

"Just get better please" I smiled as he pulled back

"That's what am best at" He sighed and left

I leaned back, going through my bag and taking another two pain killers wishing they would kick in faster

I sat in silence for a minuet before something click

"Dimitri!" I shouted before walking out to his office

"Hum?" He said, looking up from his desk

"That file that was on your desk, it was the blood work of one of the girls?"

"Yes, why?" He replied

"Is that why I got put on the job, because of the file I made the night Mia was taken?"

"That was a major part in it, yes" He said, I nodded and just walked back into my office

"OH, rose?" He shouted across from to me

"Yer?"

"You wont be working for three days" He said

"Fine" gives me a chance to look around the place

"Am packed" Eddie said while walking in with about four suit cases

I laughed, then I got struck with a thought

"Well, your ready am ready. What are we waiting for?" I smiled and walked around the desk

"For Belikov" Alberta said from my door way

"Oh-" I said walking past her into Dimitri's office "- Finish that in the car, were leaving" He looked up and shrugged

I grabbed the keys for Dimitri's car and made my way to it, Eddie followed and packed up his things

I slipped into the passenger seat and waited for Dimitri

"Hay Eddie, you know because am not normal and I don't think normal can I ask you something?"

He shrugged and I swivelled in my seat

"Right, if someone said to you that you could have any 7 forms of cosmetic surgery what would you get?"

He looked at me with a raised eye brow like I was crazy

But then he went into thought

"Erm, maybe get my nose done and vineries but... that's about it" He said while opening the roof

"I no it's hard to think of seven" Just then Dimitri climbed into the car

He looked at me, then Eddie before buckling in and putting the car into drive

This was going to be a long ride

Shame am not Ridding Dimitri

I laughed and looked over at him,

I'm in love with pure sex

* * *

**Ok, just to let you know I live in england and I have know Idea how america is set out (trust be told I don't even know where I live on a map) so there going to port, it's the first time I've ever named a place, so sorry if that make's know scense at all **

**Review please, they make me want to right**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**Oh, and the question about cosmetic surgary, yep i was thinking about that. So answer me **

**What 7 thing's would you change? or if you can even think of that many :P**


	6. Hide and Seek

**Hay, another chapter for you**

**It gets more intresting in the next one**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

The drive wasn't that bad

Well to tell you the truth I fell asleep

I woke to Dimitri shaking me

I smiled, and leaned forward to kiss him

Dimitri smiled and pressed a smile kiss upon me lips

A laugh came form behind him, I shifted forward everything was aching but I couldn't miss Eddie behind him

"Good thing I didn't wake you up" Eddie said

Dimitri unbuckled the seat and helped me out of the car

"Come on" Dimitri said leading me towards a small house

We stepped inside, the whole place was plain

"Nice" I said through a yawn

"Glad you think so" Came a voice from around the corner

There stood a 6ft tall guy with no hair and grey eyes

"Hay am Ricky, this is Dave" He said

Next to him stood his almost complete opposite, the was around5ft 8 spiky black hair and vivid green eyes

The only thing that was the same was the muscles

"Hay" Dimitri said then turning around to tell Eddie where his room is

"So, where you sleeping sweet thang" Ricky said

"Did you really just call me sweet thang, I think some thang has been watching to much mean girls" He laughed

"She'll be staying in my room" Dimitri said, Ricky just nodded and walked back to where ever it was he ever came from

"I'll show you" He said walking up the stairs

I followed, looking back to see Ricky and Dave on table tennis

Dimitri stepped into a smallish room

"I no its only a single, but if it gets to crowded I'll sleep on the couch" He said looking around the almost bear room

All I could see was a small suit case and a book

I smiled, this was so Dimitri

I moved over, kissing him eagerly and kicking the door shut with my foot

Dimitri pushed me up against it, kissing me just as hard

He pulled away suddenly

"Rose, not like this we can wait" He said pulling back

I sighed and kissed him, taking the keys from his back pocket

"Well, you get to work I'm going shopping"

"EDDIE MY DARLING" I shouted stepping out of the room

"Coming my Rosie" He said from the room down the hall

"Time to go shopping" He smiled and put his hand on his hip and strutted down the stairs and out the door

I laughed and followed

"Rose, don't get lost" Dimitri said from behind me

"I'll be good" I smiled and hopped into the car

"Ok, on we go"

We spent three hours going around the shops and looking around

I found 20 ways to get back to where we were staying

30 ways to the food shops and I found my new work place all on my own

I smiled as we stepped back into the new house

"I'm home" I shouted, Ricky came round the corner

"It's going to noisy having you around" He said

"Yer, Dimitri's h you?" He said with a laugh did he end up with you?

He said with a laugh

I smiled and shrugged, I spent the next ten minuet looking around

Ricky and Dave were in the front room watching some form of sport

Eddie soon joined them while I unpacked all my new things

I smiled when it was all away

I looked at the clock and it only said 4

How, it took 5hours to get here

I sighed and hopped down stairs

"Anyone know where the hunky Russian is?" I asked leaning in the doorway

"Went to work, with that file about the bank job this morning" Ricky said not looking up

I looked at the clock and sat next to Eddie

"Who's winning" I asked, so I sat and watched Football

My phone began to ring, looking down I noticed it was Dimitri

"Sup" I said through a mouthful of crisp

"NOW WAY, HE LET HIM THROUGH, HE LET HIM THROUGH!" I screamed at the T.V

"Rose, we need all of you down here now" Dimitri said down the line

"Ok, on our way" I said, grabbing a handful of crisps

"Come on losers, work calls" I turned of the T.V and they groaned

They clambered up and followed me out the door

I drove, the place looked so busy

And it's not even that big

Once we got inside, Ricky and Dave showed us to the main room

We stepped in, slipping in the back door

Dimitri stood at the front and was talking to the room at large

They found a hair in the blood at the last bank

He was splitting everyone up to do some form of work

"Rose, Eddie, Ricky and Dave you will be on patrol" I nodded and filed out the room like everyone else

So Ricky and Dave took us to the crime scene

"What now?" I said, looking up and down the empty road

"Patrol" Ricky said, hands in his pockets

"What, a empty road" Eddie said

"How does finding a hair count for patrol" I groaned

"Who said were going to patrol" Dave said

"Well what do you want to do?" I asked

Eddie piped in then with his crazy Idea

"Hide and seek" He said instantly

"How old are you?" I asked

"Older than you, come on it's better than standing on the corner"

"Fine, NOT IT!" I shouted

Ricky and Dave groaned

"Not It" They shouted in unison

Only Eddie was a little out

"Dam, you only get up till 10" he shot

So I ran as fast as I could, only getting a few feet before my hip went into pain over drive

So instead of running for the trees I dived under a car and rolled so I could see Eddie

At ten he went looking

It took him ages to find me

I smiled because he caught Ricky hiding behind a tree

It took all three of us over an Hour to find Dave, he was in a coffee shop

So I sat down in the cafe and had a coffee

Ricky and Dave had just moved in to the house we were staying at

They had permanent jobs there, the same as Dimitri

We chatted about boring things, until it was half 7

We finally made out way back to the office, there were people moving around doing crazy things

Everyone who had been in the meeting was back in the room

We stepped in, late again

Dimitri noticed us walk in, he ignored us and carried on with what everyone had found out

Turns out the hair was a dog hair, a German shepherd as it turns out

Everyone was dismissed, as we were about to leave Dimitri called us back

"Ricky, Dave I expect better from you" He started ripping into them about responsibility

"Rose, Eddie you're here to help not mess around. I'll send you back if you prove to be useless" He said looking at us

I could see the stress in his eyes, but dam he didn't need to flip of the back end because he gave us a useless job

I kept quiet, once it looked like he was done I left and sat in the car

Once everyone got in Dimitri drove us back, in complete silence

Once we got back I made my way upstairs and jumped in the shower, once I got out I made it back to the room and started getting ready for bed

Dimitri came in then, his hair hanging lose

But he still looked frustrated

"Rose, can we talk?" He said

"What about" I said, not looking up at him while I rubbed my legs

"Look, today wasn't the best of days... but I thought this was important to you?" That got my attention

I shot up, turning on him

"Important to me? Important? Dimitri one of my best friends is kidnapped, and you want me walking up and down a road? I could have helped and you have me doing nothing" I shot back

My voice was raising

"Rose, I have a whole department out of everyone I thought I could rely on you" He said, his voice calm

"Well I guess not. Send me home then, I seam to be the only fucking thing causing you trouble" I shot, sliding past him and picking up the spear blanket of the top of the bed

"Rose, where are you going?" He said from behind me

"There's only room for one in the bed, so you have it" I said while going down the stairs

I sat on the couch; Eddie looked at me for a second

"Pink suits you" Looking down I noticed I was sat in my underwear

I groaned

"Here you go" He said, one of his suit cases was still down stairs since he couldn't get it up

I pulled on some of his sweats and climbed back on the couch

"So you going home?" He asked flipping through the channels

"He can try, I will find Mia weather I'm working here or not" I said before turning over and going to sleep

* * *

**Hay again**

**REVIEW, please they make me want to right **

**Just as a warning, Rose and Dimitri have a few problems in the next few chapters**

**But all ends well**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**Ino it's almost impossible to think of 7things to change about yourself =D I like being me =D **


	7. yay another day at work

**Hay, small chaper but important **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I shifted, streams of light coming through the window

I groaned, my hip killing me as I turned on the couch

"Can't believe he let you sleep on the couch" I looked up to see Dave watching me

"If he still here?" I asked sitting up and yawing

"Nope, left half an hour ago. He got a call from work" I sighed

Why do we always have to do things around work

I climbed of the couch and dragged myself of the couch and into the shower

Half an hour later I was ready for work, I made my way there on foot

I stepped in, asking where Dimitri was, I got directed to a office of to the left

I knocked before stepping in

As I opened the door full enough I noticed Dimitri sitting behind a desk, blue prints in front of him with seven different pictures attached to it

I noticed instantly what they were off

A bank

Another break in

"So, Dimitri I'd say he broke in through the left wing door" I looked up from the desk to see a blond bimbo sitting in the seat next to Dimitri

"Rose" Dimitri looked up, he looked slightly guilty

"Hold on, She's doing my job? My job? WHAT THE FUCK!" I whisper shouted stepping into the room

"Rose, it wasn't my opinion to bring you here, Tess was here before you came"

"Well that explains it all, you should have just told me. Why am I even here" I shot at him

"Ros-"

"No, I total get it. Oh and if you must know there's know fucking way they got through the left wing, there's a siren alarm that only three people in the world know how to deactivate" I shot

Tess looked at me then with amusement

"Oh, really how do you know that?" She said, he British accent thick in her words as she leaned her head on her hands

"Because I know all three people, one is my best friend the second is my secretary and the third is me, and it was at least two people who broke in because they would have to carry the body and second there's a screw missing in the east ward window" I shot

"But hay, you seam to be doing an amazing job" I basically spat at her

I stormed out the room

"Rose" Dimitri said from right beside me

"What?" I shot turning around

"Look, when something big happens I'll call you first. Your the best" He said tucking some hair behind my ear

"Well you should have though about that when this scene turned up" I shot and walked out the door

Little did he know I had taken his keys from his but pocket

I climbed in the car and drove out of the main town into the a smaller one

I pulled up outside a little coffee shop and ordered death by chocolate cake and a coffee

I sat and ate, drinking my coffee trying to calm down

I can't believe him, that bimbo had know idea what she was talking about

I left the coffee shop and went for a walk, as the sky began to get dark I made my way back to the car

The rain began as I started driving, only a flicker of red caught my eye

I was on a lone road, three house's at most

I climbed out and made my way to the little hut, the light flickered in the rain

I moved closer, the door was hanging on

I shifted trying to see inside, the place was littered with papers

But what was on the paper caught my attention, I opened the door and walked into the little hut thing

I picked up one sheet of paper, the plans of the Johnson bank

I picked up a few more, fitting in with all the others

This was it

I picked up as many of the sheets as I could and ran for the car

Once inside I called Eddie

"Rose, where the hell are you?" Eddie said down the line

"Eddie, right now am on a little road just outside port holding the plans that helped the kidnappers get into the banks" I shot, putting the sheets into the glove compartment while I gave Eddie my destination

Fifteen minuets later the place was swarmed in squad cars

"Rose" Eddie ran over to me

"How the fuck did you find this place?" He asked, climbing in the car with me to get out of the rain

"I was just driving past and it looked odd, you know it's setting and that so I had a look" I shrugged and waited to be told I could go

Eddie climbed out to go ask, as soon as he was out Dimitri climbed in

His hair hang to his face, his duster was dripping water

For a second he looked at me

"Rose" He said, leaning over and kissing me so passionately

I didn't pull away, only leaning deeper into the kiss

When it became apparent that he wasn't going to pull away I did so I could breath

"Please tell me your ok" He said leaning his forehead against mine

"I'm fine" I said, apart from my aches

"I'm sor-"

"We can go home Eddie said, climbing into the back of the car"

"I have to stay" Dimitri said, climbing out

"Wait" I said, he struck his head back into the car

I pressed a lingering kiss upon his lips and handed him the sheets of paper I had taken

He smiled before leaving; I drove slowly because the rain was just that heavy

When we stepped inside me and Eddie stripped off, we were that socked through

"Hay rose-"

"Don't even say it" I shot at him because we were both standing here in our bear minimum

"Your bruises are proper sick" He said pocking my hip

Out of shock and pain I punch him

"Son of a bitch" He shot, holding his nose

I laughed and made my way up stairs

Climbing into the bed and drifting off to a pain free sleep

Xxx

I woke up to the feel of something wet against my hand

I moaned, think we don't have a dog

I looked up to see Eddie holding a piece of wet cloth to my hand

"What the fuck" I growled sitting up, the pain in my hip almost gone

"We have work" I moaned but climbed out of bed anyway

By the time I got down stairs Eddie had made breakfast

To go, I smiled as I climbed in the car eating his crazy food

I smiled and leaned back into the seat

"What bullshit will we be doing today then?" Eddie groaned from the seat next to me

"Hopefully I get a more exciting job because of my crazy breakthrough last night"

I smiled as we pulled up outside the work place

Yay, another day at work

* * *

**Hay**

**OK, go on facebook (weather you like it or not) Vampire Academy has sold the rights to make a film, join the group on face book to help it get noticed so it can be turned into a film**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**REVIEW please, I deserve it I've updated 3 times today on this story 6 times in tottal **

**xxx**


	8. go fish

**Another short chapter**

**Hope you like**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

As I stepped into the office everything went quiet

Looking behind me, no one was there

Eddie was dressed normal, looking down

I look normal too

"The boss want you" Ricky said, walking past shifting through some paper

"Sure, what boss?" I asked

He stopped and smiled

"Follow me" He said, me and Eddie followed him to the end of a long corridor

"Hathaway's here" Ricky said stepping away from the door

Me and Eddie walked in, behind the desk sat a tall women

I mean tall, maybe 6th foot, and dam was she hot

I no, am total straight but she looks like a model

"Rose Hathaway, well nothing like I expected" She said looking up at me

"I'm the boss , no need for first names. I liked what you did yesterday I hope to see more of it" She said

I stood still for a second, until Eddie was pulling on my arm

We left the room, slight stunned

"I miss alberta" Eddie said looking back

"You know, me to" I said as we stepped back into the main hallway

"So, where do we go?" Eddie asked looking around

"Erm.."

"Rose?" Looking up I saw Tess standing in front of me

And I though my clothing was tight

"Dimitri wants' you in his office" She said

Me and Eddie stood up

"Just you" She said looking at Eddie

"Well Eddie's with me so he's coming" I said I pushed pass her and walked into Dimitri's office

"Hay" I said stepping in

"Hay, I need you to go to all the banks and find out where they broke in. Eddie could you do some blood work for me?" Dimitri said looking up from his work

We both nodded, Dimitri handed me a sat nave and the addresses of all the banks

I took it, smiled and took his keys

He shook his head and turned back to the mounds of files on his desk

I skipped to the car and got to work

5hours later

YES 5 HOURS!, I had all of them done with in the first hour

But Eddie text me saying I shouldn't come back till later

Because the boss thinks people who get back early that they slack of

God, Hate to admit that I miss Alberta

I sat behind the desk of bank number seven

The desk clerk and I were playing go fish

Yes go fish, for the past 3hours

"Got any Kings" I asked

"Go fish" I groaned and through the cards down

"Bored!" I said with emphasis

"Your telling me, I've been here since half 7" Jenna complained

"Lets do something fun" I said jumping up

I walked around the empty lobby thinking what we could do

I turned on the stereo

"Come on" I said jumping up and down dancing

Jenna joined in laughing with me

But hay, the one time I have fun in 5 hours something kicks in to ruin it

"ROSE!" Jumping down of the desk I looked over to see Dimitri standing in the doorway

"Hay" I said smiling and turning the radio off

"What are you doing?" He said, I could see the anger in his eyes

"Dancing, not like I have anything else to do" I said leaning against the desk

"You should be working!" He shot, looking at Jenna nervously

"Yer well I finished hours ago, but got told I had to stay here" I pushed of the desk and started to walk out

"Later Jenna" I said as I climbed into the car

"Rose, isn't this important to you?" Dimitri asked climbing into the car

"Of course it is" I shot back

"Then stop disappointing me, if this means so much to you then why are you messing around"

I stared at him then

"What else am I meant to do Dimitri? You're sending me on all this useless jobs, I could have told you how they got in and out in minuets" I shot back

"Rose, stop acting so immature. If you're not going to be any help then I'll send you back" He said pulling up outside the office

"Do that then, get the amazing Tess to help out then?" I shot out of the car and stormed into the building

I wasn't angry at him, more at myself

I could have been helping Mia and instead I spent the day playing go fish

"Hay" Eddie said

"When is the day over?" I shot sitting back where I sat before

Dimitri stepped in then, he began to walk over to me

Only there is one place he will never go

The girls toilets

Ok, I was wrong

I stood looking in the mirror only to see Dimitri behind me

"Rose, look I don't mean to be on you about this but. I'm so scared of you getting hurt" He said

I turned around looking him in the eyes

"Dimitri, I can take care of myself don't be protective of me I kick ass" I said

"I no, I'm just not used to it yet. It's hard working with you, your going to be the death of me it's like my own personal challenge" He said moving closer

But I stepped back then

"You don't want to be here because you don't want to mix work with pleasure?" I shot at him

"Rose, you know that's not what I meant. I don't no if I can put what I need to do before you, if your there and your in danger... I don't think I could do the right thing" He said

His hand going around my waist

I pushed him away and walked out the door

I couldn't handle this, right now

I stormed out

My head was every where

And that never ever happens to me

Once I was out the door my phone started to buzz

"Hello" I said, not looking at the screen

"Rose, OMG you have to come here. I have something big to tell you, can you get the day of or something? Your not being followed?"

"Chill Lissa-" I looked back into the office

There stood Dimitri and Tess, talking over the work I had done

"I'll come down know, I don't think am being followed. See you in a few hours hun" I said before hanging up

"Hay Dave" I said sticking my head in the office

"Sup?"

"Can I borrow you car, Ricky has one you can ride home with him right?" I said

"Sure" He said throwing his keys at me

I climbed in the car and took of

Was I still arguing with Dimitri?

No...you...you

Love him

I sighed and drove faster, I feel that way

But does he?

* * *

**Rose finally realizes the extent of her emotions**

**Does Dimitri ?**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**Review please xx**


	9. I missed you

Chapter 9

RPOV

The drive took a hell of a lot longer than I expected, I went through four albums and the dustbowl time on the radio

Night had fallen before I new it

My phone hadn't stopped ringing

Me being the responsible driver I didn't answer

By the time I got to Tasha's it was half three in the morning

I slammed the car door and walked up the gravely path to Tasha's house

Before I even got there Lissa ran out jumping into my arms

"Hay, missed you to" I laughed putting her down

"What took you so long?" She asked, guiding me back to Tasha's house

Christian was fast asleep on the couch

It took all my will power not to wake him up

"OMG, rose... I'm...Pregnant" Her face was lit up like crazy

I smiled, jumping up and down squealing with her

"Aww, Lissa am so happy for you" We spent the next hour talking

Baby names, Cloths, houses

"I want to bring the wedding forward so that I don't look pregnant in the pictures" I smiled

We sat in silence for a second, Lissa could tell that something was on my mind

I told her everything, first she hugged me and smiled.

"Come on we need to celebrate" Lissa walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of red wine and a pitcher of orange juice

I followed her down into the pool, stripping down we climbed into the water

Me sipping my wine

"So, works crazy then?" She said smiling at me

"You have know Idea" I said, leaning back in the water and floating to the middle

"You need to relax, Rose Hathaway style" She smiled at me and waggled her eyebrows I laughed

"Lissa it wont be as fun If you can't join me" I said

"Wait, wait" She jumped out the water and ran of to somewhere in the house, half a minuet later she came down the stairs with Christian

"I can't join in, but Christian can" I sighed and swam to the edge

"Well it's one way I can prove I can " Christian looks slightly disturbed but sat on the sun lounger anyway

I smiled as I made my way to the stash of alcohol

Setting them on the table, a bottle of vodka in front of each of us

"So, what's the aim?" Christian said yawning,

"Who can finish the bottle first, and all the others" I smiled thinking about the last time me and Lissa did this

By the third bottle she was unconscious and I was laughing hysterically on the floor, this time round she sat at the side lines making sure nothing bad happens

"On the count of three...1,2,3" Lissa shot at us, in seconds I was downing the bottle

Christian looked a little scared as he started drinking

I got to the bottom of the bottle, my head spinning at first before my eyes focused on Christian again

When he finished his bottle he looked more awake and a smirk on his face

"So you heard the news?" He asked

"Yes, surprised god let you have a kid" I shot, my cockiness coming back

He laughed and started on the second bottle

Half an hour latter me and Lissa were dragging Christian up the stairs and back into the living room

Once we had him on the couch Lissa went and get a pitcher of water and curled up at his feet while we talked

Three pints of water latter my head had cleared up, along with the crazy need to pee

I laughed, trying not to fall over while on my way back, I flopped on the couch watching Lissa drift of curled up next to Christian

"Lissa, I think I love Dimitri" I blurted out watching the two of them

"Oh" Lissa said, a smiled pulling up at her lips

"I should have known, when you started to like Christian you had that stupid argument about the gel he used on his hair" She said laughing and ruffling his hair

I laughed remembering the day

"Does he know?" She asked watching me

"No, I...I need to tell him" I smiled, remembering all the little smiles he gives me, the sweet lingering kiss's, the way he holds me

Lissa was watching me as I ran over everything, we had been arguing about pathetic things

I smiled

I snapped out of it when Christian woke up and looked out side

"The suns up" He stated looking at me

"Hay twinkle toes, look I've decided now that you knocked Lissa that we can't keep this fling carrying on" I winked at him

Lissa laughed and he gagged

Before he could reply Tasha walked in

"Oh, Rose hi I didn't think you would be here so soon"

"Yer, the traffic wasn't that bad. How are you?" I asked, walking into the kitchen to get some coffee

"I'm good, little tired but good. How's work?"

"Crazy as always" I smiled, Lissa and Christian sat at the table

Lissa looked just about to drop off

"Well, am going to get some sleep. Night" I said

I made my way up to my bedroom, as I sat down on my bed I flipped open my phone

25 missed calls from Dimitri

15 from Eddie

And 30 texts from them both

The text are more of a

"Where are you" "What the hell" "Please get back in touch" "Call back crazy Russian wrecking carpet"

The rest go through the same sort of thing, and my tiredness caught up with me

So I place my phone down, on silent and curled up in bed with the curtains closed and drifting of into a peaceful sleep

I came around later that night, Climbing out of the covers I found my cloths all washed and folded on the bottom of my bed

I smiled, god I love Lissa

I showered and climbed into my now clean cloths

Finally giving in to tackle the calls and text

Picking up my phone, before I could answer anything someone began to call me

I stared at the screen for a few seconds

Mia...

I picked up the phone

"Hello" I said, all I could here was deep breathing down the phone

I pressed the little button on the side that recorded what ever way saying

"Rose, ok I no you want to help but that's what they want, there trying to get you. So leave me ... No" Mia screamed, the a gurgled sound came and then a muscling "Bitch" said down the line

"Mia, am saving your skinny arse" I shot down the line

"Rose... Fuck Off" Mia said the last part away from the phone; I herd a groan and a thump

A small whimper and a crash, the phone hit the floor

"Try find her bitch" The voice said

"Lay one fucking finger on her head you Twat I'll rip you fucking balls off" I shouted down the phone

My anger began to build up as I started to shout

A laugh came down the phone before it cut of

I stared at the phone for a second before snapping into action

I rushed around the room, getting all my lose things

Before I could get out the room Lissa was standing in the doorway

"What's going on?" She asked, looking slightly worried

"Mia just called, it might be a major lead I need to get back ASAP, oh god Lissa I'm sorry" I said stopping to look at her

"Don't worry go save Mia" She smiled stepping away, I dashed out the room

Leaving a goodbye kiss on Lissa's cheek

Darting out the front door I had the car in drive before I had finished buckeling myself in


	10. Relax

**Hay**

**Another chapter, the next one is so intresting**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

Looking out the window I notice the sign that said

Port 150 miles

See, it's half 12 at night and I still hadn't made it home

And guess what, I can't call anyone

If I go on anything on my phone then the stupid recording deletes itself

Smart phone or what?

I groaned in frustration, for the past 20 minuets I've been stuck behind a tractor and if it doesn't move soon I am so going to ram the thing

I pushed the car faster, getting there as fast as I could

It's great, I get away for one day and then I'm forced back there

Do I ever get a break, my head was spinning

Why did they want me, there male

No accent such a plain voice

But It explains the bank jobs, only because a couple of hundred were taken, not the normal amount people rob banks for

Why rob a bank for a few hundred, unless your trying to get someone there?

I screamed in anger as the lights changed to red

I took deep breaths trying to calm my crazy mind down, so I sat and played I spy with myself while driving at 80miles and hour

Ok so how you play is, say something like erm

Oak tree, and then count in you head how long it takes you to find that Item

I no pathetic right, so I put the radio on and put it on full blast

That helps, driving down the road screaming the words to the song

Not to long after my discovery I was pulling up outside the office

Only the place was closed, I dashed for the door's only they were locked

I screamed again, dashing back into the car and taking of for our little house

Only half way there the car ran out of gas

Really!

I couldn't be arsed towing the car to a gas station and filling it

So I left it there, grabbing the phone I ran home

Which let me tell you was a nightmare, I was in small heels

And long pants It's lucky I didn't fall over

I burst through the front door, startling Ricky who shit himself

If I wasn't in such a rush I would have laughed

"Ha-"

I ignored him and went in search for Dimitri

"Dimitri" I said, noticing his silhouette in the kitchen

I burst in and stopped

There sat Dimitri, a pot of noodles and Tess

I felt my heart pounding as I saw them sitting eating

He looked up, shocked and then angry

"Rose, where the hell have you bee?" He said walking around the table closer to me

I stepped away, my anger building

Until Mia's scared voice filled my head

"Mia called" I gasped, still trying to catch my breath

"What?"

"I was at Tasha's Mia called, I've got it recorded" I shot looking at Tess once more

Dimitri sprang into action then, getting the office to open up

I got to the office before Dimitri, booting up his computer and setting up the software

Eddie, Ricky, Dave, Dimitri and Tess all stood in front of me watching as I worked the recorder

"Is she a computer wiz or something" The thing said

I growled slightly under my breath as I typed in the codes

"No, but it amazes me how she remembers all the codes" I groaned, looking up while still counting

"It's simple Eddie, 8212 goes with 7583 which if you switch around for code A makes 35822187" I shot while typing in the last code

Eddie still looked confused while plugging in my phone

I auto saved the Recording before playing it

I watched as they listened to the recording

"Ok, so what does that tell us?" Dimitri said looking around us

"It means, there after me. Along with the fact that there is at least to Male's and from the whimpers in the background more than one girl, which gives of the image that they are still alive" I said standing up

"I just need to go do something" I said, walking out the room

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, washing my face I walked back into the office

"Eddie, go get me three double espresso's" I shot at him

We looked at each other and he left, I sat back down at the computer

I opened more software and started dissecting the recording, splitting everything up

Getting every little sound and then trying to trace it up to something

"So, what do you want me to do?" I looked up from the speech on the screen to look at Tess

He had directed her question at me

"Why ask me" I shot, my voice cold

She didn't respond because just then Eddie walked in

"Done with the phone?" He asked, I threw it at him

He tried the number, which of course was disabled

He went about doing his thing, Ricky and Dave were just leaning against the door watching me

Dimitri walked back in, giving the three of them orders before turning to me

"Why did you run of to Lissa?" He asked

"I didn't run off, she's pregnant" I shot, picking up a back sound and noting it down

"Rose-"

"Don't" I growled, looking up and then continuing what I was doing

It took hours to get through every little sound, but It gave a thin Idea of where she could be

Not a place just a description, it was close to a train station as that was a backing sound

And the whimpers fit 6 girls, including Mia

So that means one girl is dead, or just quiet

I got my finding and walked to the boss's office

Giving her the run down along with Dimitri

Once I was dismissed I made my way into the main hall, working with Eddie on trying to track a form of signal for the sim card chip

We came up trumps, nothing

I yawned, my head swimming

I looked down at the clock it was 1pm

I left Lissa's the two nights ago, I hadn't slept all day because I was driving

I didn't sleep last night because I was analysing the recording

And know I was working on tracking

God, do I ever get to relax?

I jumped around for the rest of the day, working on different parts of the case

Finally me Eddie Ricky and Dave sat in Dimitri's office righting up our evolution reports of the investigation

I was on my tenth page (I go into detail)

My head was swimming and my eyes were going in and out of focus

I stood going to get a glass of water, only my feet went limp

I felt as air rushed around me and I slumped to the floor, I narrowly missed the desk with my head

I lay still for a second

But, I was tired, why couldn't I sleep

So closing my eyes I finally let my body relax

* * *

**Oooooow, were getting so close to finding out who kidnapped Mia**

**Do you have any Idea's?**

**Next chaper get's intresting just you wait **

**REVIEW (thanks)**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	11. Back up plan on the way

**Hay**

**Sorry about not updating sooner, getting sidetraked **

**Enjoy **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

Opening my eyes, I looked around the room

Noticing the bareness of it, All I could Identify was Dimitri's duster and a book

Along with my suitcase

Shifting so I was in a sitting position, my head was pounding

Stretching I noticed I was wearing one of Dimitri's shirts

I smiled, pulling it up and sniffing the collar

Swinging my legs down I stood, staying still for a second to make sure I didn't fall

Looking out the window I noticed the sun glaring back at me

What times it? Looking around I noticed once again how empty the room was

So freaking empty the wasn't a clock, thinking back the only clock I've seen in this place is in the front room

Just as I was about to exit the room I remembered that it wasn't just me and Dimitri here

So scrounging through my cloths, coming up with some shorts and keeping Dimitri's large top on

Finally I made it down the stairs, following the voices towards the living room

I stop noticing everyone was sitting around in a meeting sort of way

"Look, this is stupid" I watched threw the crack in the door as Eddie stood up

"We need to go through this, maybe it's for the best" Ricky replied

"How the hell is it for the best, she's the reason were so far along in this investigation" Eddie shot again

"Yes, that is true. But we both watched her hit the deck the other day, she'll work herself into the hospital if we continue to let her work like this" Who was that...

Female... high pitched...

Tess

I shifted so I could se further into the room, noticing Eddie on the single seat. Ricky and Dave on the two seater and Dimitri and Tess on the couch

"Look, we should ask rose" Dave said

"We have all witnessed how... effected Rose is by this investigation" Tess began

"I think she should go home" Dimitri finally said

"Why?" Eddie shot

"Eddie, Think about it. Rose is always the one to get kidnapped or suavely hurt" He said, Eddie looked slightly defeated

I took a step back, breathing in and out

Don't kill anyone, don't kill anyone, don't kill anyone

I repeated in my head, they continued to talk as I made my way towards the front door

Picking up my shoes I closed the door quietly

What the hell

I groaned and slipped of down the road, running as fast as I could

I stopped once I got inside the park

How could he?

Why is everything about making sure I'm safe

Last time I checked I could kick arse, last time I did kick arse

Picking up my sped and moving back into a run along the running path

How could he, the work I've put into this an he lets himself get manipulated by a slut

What the hell can I do? Dimitri might be the head of this division

Well, this case

But that does not make him the boss

I smiled, stopping where I stood

Stooping and catching my breath

I looked around I noticed the sun setting

How the hell had I stayed out so long

Turning I began to walk back to the opening of the park

My breathing was finally back to normal when I got home

The only light that was on was the one in the kitchen

I opened the door and shouted into the kitchen

Dave stepped out

"Oh, look who wandered back. Where have you been" He asked in a joking tone

"I went for a run, where is everyone?" I asked stepping around him and sitting at the kitchen table with Ricky

"There out, looking for you. Want me to call them?" I thought for a second before answering

"Nah" I climbed of the seat and went to get some food

"So, rose what's your view on sex before marriage" Ricky said while I rummaged through the freezer

"Why?" I said grabbing a bag of chicken nuggets

"Just making conversation" Ricky said sitting next to Dave

"Erm... Depends on your religion" I say moving to grab a tray

"So, what's your religion?" Dave joined in

"I don't really have one, I don't really think about it" I said, setting the timer and turning around to the two of them

"What about you two" I say, keeping the conversation going before Dimitri and Eddie get back

"Were strong believers that you shouldn't have sex before marriage, it's a sin" Dave said in a secure voice

"Cool" I said, eating a banana

Turning back to the nuggets, sitting in front of the oven watching them

"So, are you" Ricky asked

I watched him through the oven door as he got up and moved over to the other counter

"Am I what?" I asked

"A virgin?" Ricky asked, turning around a cloth and a bottle in his hand

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, I stood then turning to face him

"Erm... That's kind of a personal question" I said, stepping forward

My stance becoming more defensive

Ricky placed the bottle down and the cloth, looking closer I noticed the label on the bottle

Table top whitener

I shivered slightly and relaxed

"Yes sorry I sho-"

A cloth rapped around my face pulling me back against a hard body

I kicked my feet out, but in seconds my arms and leags were held down

Thrusting my body as hard as I could, my screams forced back down

My eyes became fuzzy, my body beginning to feel like lead

My body slumped against the floor, my legs and arms dead weights

The only thing I had the energy to move were my eyes

I watched as Dave and Ricky moved around d the room, standing everything up that I had knocked over

I watched them lift my body of the floor, dragging me by my legs out the front door and into the back of a van

As my body slammed against the floor of the van I noticed Dimitri walking down the road

Making as much noise I could, which was basically a whimper in the back of my thought

Dimitri's gaze was on the floor, he couldn't see me

Before I could attract any attention the doors where slammed closed

I heard muffled talking from outside the van,

I tried my hardest to move my fingers, only the wouldn't move

Nothing would more, It's great two people I work with kidnapping me

What the Hell?

The van lurched forward, my body rolling onto my front my mouth filling with dirt as the van carried on moving

Slowly the feelings in my body started to come back

Suddenly the van lurched again, stopping

I lay still, listening

The only sound was the crunch of gravel under someone's feet

A gust of wind flushed my face as Dave climbed into the back

"No rose, this isn't personally" He said, taking my arms and tying them in ropes

"It's just, well you very well know. I bumped into your friend Ralf when I was working at a prison" He said, moving to do my legs

I clenched my teeth as his hands moved to make sure I was secure

"Well, your very well known and I couldn't help but hear him talking about what you are like. It was shocking to here your still a virgin, there's not many women out there who are still virgins" He smiled, leaning in front of me

The door was closed and he had a little flash light

"How do you know am still a virgin?" I shot threw clenched teeth

"Oh, we had to make sure of that. You shearing a room with Mr. Belikov proved that, Rose, not like this we can wait" I believe he said upon your first night here" He leaned back smiling playing with a peace of rope

"How do you know am still a virgin?" I shot, trying to moved by still not having full control over my body

"Oh, it's obvious that you haven't done it since you have been here and from Dimitri's statement you haven't before" He smiled, moving again

"Where are we going?" I asked, keeping my anger down

"Oh, to see your sweet little friend Mia" He shot, moving closer to the door

His back to me, Mia

Ok, lets look at the positive's

I found Mia

I found the Kidnappers

I can kick arse

Back up plan on the way

Ok, this is going to be fine

* * *

**Hay, sorry if that was predictable (Rose getting Kidnapped)**

**So, now you know.**

**Did it ever cross your mind that it was Dave and Ricky, or even the reason why the girls were being taken **

**So... Please please review for this chapter, even if you don't normaly **

**Just some input would be nice **

**9 more chapters, maybe a little less **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW !x**


	12. White walls

**Hay, I will try and update as much as I can today**

**I've been neglecting you, sorry **

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

The van moved onto a different type of ground

I shifted, finally having the feeling back

Only I was fucking tied up

And the back up plan wasn't even close to done

Dave leaned forward, a smiled across his face

"Night, night sweetheart" He whispered and before I could even comprehend what he had just said His fist slammed into the left side of my face, knocking me sideways

It was so dark that I didn't even noticed when the blackness became my own

:::...

I blinked a few times, my eyes getting used to the white

Everything in this room was white, looking around I noticed a sink a toilet and a metres with a thin blanket

The walls were brick which had been painted pure white, and the north wall was a massive glass window

I could see the outline of a door there, and just outside of it stood Dave a smiled on his face

Standing up I wiped the blood from my nose and walked closer to the window

"Let me out" I said calmly

"We will sweetheart once we have what we want from you"

"Which is?" I asked, my stance was rigid

"Ah, not going to give my game away now am I" He smiled, leaning into the glass

When his nose touch the surface my fist shot out, my hand recoiled of the glass as pain shot up my arm

Dave looked slightly stunned and his nose looked a little squashed

I looked at my hand and noticed the positioning of my knuckles

Great

"Now now Rose, no need for aggression" Ricky said coming around the corner with a chart

"I'll show you aggression" I shot, punching the glass again

Pulling back I flexed my fingers, two dislocations and a fracture from what I can tell

"This one will be good with Stacy don't you think?" Ricky said looking at me like I was something he could buy

"Ah, but Mia seams almost a perfect match. We can't mix them together" Dave replied

I screamed after them as they walked away down the hall

Great, looking at my hand I noticed the swelling

I moved to the sink, placing my throbbing hand under the water

That's when I noticed my clothing, I screamed in frustration

Not only do they have me in a cage room thingy now they have me in mini shorts and a bra

For god's sake

My hand finally started to go down, as did the lights

Looking up I noticed three things

There was no light switch

The light had gone out

And there was an air vent

Looking around I noticed all the lights had gone of

What do I do know

The only plan I have now is to climb out the Air vent, and that is so like a movie

Who the hell knows where that vent leads to

I sat down, banging my head against the wall and looking at my knuckles

Only a thump came back

I knocked on the wall again, and there it was again

I knocked once more before I heard a shout coming through the vent

"I DON'T NO FUCKING MORIS CODE"

Mia

I smiled, the girl's been locked up for weeks and she's still cocky

"MIA!" I screamed, thinking this though

If we shout we could attract attention, time to put the air vent into action

I groaned looking up the wall, thank god it wasn't smooth

I could make it, before climbing I moved the metres underneath me

That should stop me snapping my neck

"ROSE, WHAT THE FUCK. DIN-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed back

She shut up them, working my wingers into the crakes of the bricks

My hand throbbed as I put more pressure on it, trying to get up the wall as fast as I could

My body screamed at me as I clung to the wall

"God, I feel like Spiderman" I groaned, inches away from the air vent

Then I came across another problem

How the hell am I getting the grid of the wall

I groan, putting weight onto my legs, only there's a crake

Looking down I watch as the brick my foot was resting on fall

Well half the brick, my footing goes crazy

My feet land on the crake that the fallen brick had created

Thank god, I had the grip of my feet now

I pulled at the grid, again the brick began to crumble around the grate

What's the chances of that, the grid fell to the floor behind me

Using what upper body strength I had I pulled myself up

Looking down I saw Mia standing there, her arms crossed over her chest looking at me

"God, I am so starting Training with Dimitri again" I gasped, holding the wall and clutching my side

"What's the drop about?" I asked looking down

"Bout 10ft" Mia said looking up the wall

"Great" I grumbled, twisting my body so my front was on the wall

I slung down, making half the wall with just my body

I dropped , bending my knees as I hit the floor

A shock going through my legs almost making me hit the floor

"Well, look who dropped by" Mia said sitting on the home made bed

"Nice to see you to"

"Can I have your bobble?" Se asked, looking at my tied up hair

Pulling out my hair I passed the bobble to her, she smiled pulling her hair up

It was then that I noticed her chipped nail warmish

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked sitting next to her

"There crazy, every girl here they think is a virgin" She said

"I figured that when I was in the van"

"Anyway, there crazy religious, there story is that they found some book right saying that you become above god if you bath in virgins blood" She said

"Hold on, there kidnapping girls to bath in there blood?" I asked, looking out of Mia's own glass wall

"Pretty much, but it's like you need to different types of blood and the attitude of the girls. That's why only one of us is dead" She said

"Have you seen the other girls?"

"Nope, I just remember one girl being dragged away" She shrugged, and started to chew her nails

"Ok, Ok we need to get out of here. So do they have a routine or something "

Mia told me everything she had come up with

Two men (Ricky and Dave) came in and out twice as day with food

They would take your blood, a change of cloths and that was it

There was a camera in the hall, and that we are under ground

From what I've got, back up plan in motion

Thank god

* * *

**Any good ?**

**Review please, and thank you to everyone who did that last chapter **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**English weather suck's so much, it's been summer for five weeks and it's been sunny for two of them. RAIN! :(**


	13. The girl I love

**Hay**

**A small chapter, a Dimitri Point of View for you**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

DPOV

I couldn't find her

She wasn't at Tasha's

She wasn't at the offices

Her mums

Or Lissa's

Eddie's

Alberta's

No where, all her things were still at the house

I could here my heart pounding in my ears, I had nothing

Eddie was still out looking, Dave and Ricky had gone to the office

Tess was sitting in the living room, Leaning over the kitchen counter I tried my best to think of where she could be

That's when I noticed it

A strip of my shirt, but it was the one I put on rose when she passed out

I leaned down, lifting it up

Something had happened

Standing up I lifted my phone

"Ricky, when I was out looking for Rose did you and Dave leave the house at all?" I asked, looking around

Noticing a dent in the chair, a broken fork and her bracelet

Rose's bracelet

"Erm... Kind of we went to get some food why?"

"No reason" I said, hanging up I moved to the oven

Chicken Nuggets

Something is so wrong with this

"Dimitri what are you doing?" Tess asked stepping into the kitchen

"She's been kidnapped" I said, looking around trying to place the events

"Dimitri, look she probably just ran of home" Tess said, sitting down in a chair

"That's not rose" I said,

"When thing's get tough rose gets a crow bar" Eddie said stepping me

I smiled, it was true

One night she had been working late, when she got home she had a crow bar

Acording to her she saw someone trying to rape someone, instead of calling for help or the police she went to her car grabbed a crow bar and kick his arse

"She's been taken" I said, ignoring Tess

I pointed everything out to Eddie, he grabbed his notebook and took pictures placing the scene up

"Well it's a start" Eddie said sitting down and righting it all down

"Are you sure about this?" We both looked over at Tess

"Could you go into the office and tell the Boss what we have uncovered" I said to her

She nodded and got of the chair

Once she was outside Eddie turned to me

"She drive's me crazy" He groaned

"She's good at her job" I said, thinking about the reports she had done

"Dimitri, look I get you don't want rose around all this because well. She always gets kidnapped it's Rose it's what she's best at" He smiled, looking at the dent in the chair

"I no, her work is amazing. But she's not used to this type of work" I said sitting down

"True, but rose adapts to everything. Right now we should be looking for her, as by the way this chair looks whoever kidnapped her gassed her" He said standing up

"The damage done to the room I'll have to say she stayed awake a good two minuets, she put up one hell of a fight" Eddie said leaving the room

I looked at the chair once more, my mind going crazy trying to think about what happed

Sighing I climbed up to get a cup of coffee

Only I stopped in my tracks, on the side of the coffee jar was a note

_Touch And I will Castrate you in your sleep_

_Even you Dimitri !_

_Love Rose _

I smiled, a pluck going through my heart

I missed her

Then it hit me, I love her

"Took your time to admit it" Eddie said from the doorway

"Huh"

"Speaking to yourself is the first sign of madness, and I shall repeat Took your time to admit it"

"How could you know" I asked, looking at him still slightly shocked at this revelation

"Dimitri, your the only person I have seen rose argue with and not get a black eye. That has to be love in Hathaway's case" I smiled

It's almost true, Alberta and Her mother walk away unscratched

"Come one, lets get to the office and work our arses of to find rose before she breaks out. I so can not put up with her the next three months going on about how she kicks arse" He smiled and through the keys at me

So, it was my turn to go out and find the girl I love

* * *

**Soooo, what do you think ?**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**Need some new books to read, anyone got any Sujestions ?**

**Ohhhhh, Has anyone read Genaration Dead ? Is it any good ?**


	14. There goes that plan

**Ok,ok I no this is way smaller that the others**

**But, it is important **

**so, Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

"Rock so kicks papers arse" I groaned at Mia

Plan was in place, we just had to wait for Dave or Ricky to turn up

According to Mia they should be here soon, Mia's little room was set out different to mine

She had a bigger sink and a bed

For what feels like hours we sat playing rock paper scissors

"Shhhhh" Mia said, climbing of the bed, throwing my bobble back at me and pushing me towards the sink

Crouching down I could here the faint clink of keys and boots on marble floor

The lights came on in full blast as the keys clicked in the door

"Mia bab-" Ricky's cooing voice said

I shot from my stance, slamming the tray into his ribs and thrusting up with my elbow into his nose

He shot back, slumping to the floor

"Come on" I screeched, rushing the door

Taking the keys, we jumped over the food trolley down the hall

On all sides where glass walls, some holding girls

I fiddled with the keys trying to get all the doors open while Mia was the look out

The girls followed,

Dashing around the corned, running right into someone's fist

I bit back a scream as my nose crunched

"Soonn oph a birtch" I screeched moving out the way of the next blow

"I always knew you would be trouble rose" Dave cooed kneeing me in the spleen

It hurt

I thrust my body in the other direction, moving with my left hook

Only Dave met the punch, hitting my hand with his

My fractured knuckle was now broken

Some of the girls behind me gasped upon the sound

I swung my leg around, taking Dave's out from under him

As he went down my leg was trapped under his taking me with him

Landing on him, pinning his arms I swung my broken hand towards his face, cracking against his cheek

Only arms wrapped around my waist pulling me back, my back slammed into the wall as someone slapped me in the face

Slumping to the side, Dave's arms wrapped around me, lifting me and flinging me over his shoulder

Looking down at the floor I noticed a phone sticking out of Dave's pocket

I took the phone out of his pocket and slumped against his back

Within seconds I felt my hip collide with a toilet

Looking up, blood was dripping into my eyes

Dave slammed the glass door shut, looking across the hall I noticed that Mia was in the room across from me

"Good luck getting out" Ricky said, whipping blood of the side of his face

The lights went out as I lay limp on the floor

My head was pounding, well everything was pounding

I ripped the pockets out of the shorts I was wearing and began to whip the blood of my face

I pulled myself up and across the room, bringing my maters with me

I turned on the water and slowly accessed the damage that was done

Well there goes that plan

* * *

**I no small, but couldn't make it any longer with out interfearing with the other chapter's to come**

**However, there will be another chapter tonight**

**So, no worrys**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed they make me smiled**


	15. The Phone

**Oh, god on a the ball today**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.s**

**Read A/N at the end ta**

* * *

RPOV

I felt my body falling

Something cold slapped against my face, I shot up looking around slightly confused

Until I saw Mia sitting across the hall watching me

I wave, my head throbbing

Looking up I noticed a tiny camera in the room, Right now I needed to get out

For once I was going to have to leave the girls and come back

But how the hell, this room is different from the others

The walls are solid plastic all the way up, nothing to hold onto like in the other rooms

No point in rushing them again, considering what good it did last time

I scratched my head thinking it through, until I felt a clip

My eyes shot up to the door, the lock was tiny and from the keys I used yesterday was a tiny lock

I smiled, pulling the clip out

For this I would need a hair pin, a thread and wire

Looking around I noticed no wire

I got the thread of my shorts

Looking down I noticed my favourite bra

No, I groaned

I turned around, facing away from the camera and took of my bra

Pulling at the side to pull out the underwire

Fiddling with the fabric I pulled it out of the side

Putting the bra back on

Now my breasts look lob sided,

When I turned around I could see Mia laughing at me through the glass

Flipping her of I twisted the wire and hair clip into a T shape, wrapping the thread through and going to work on the lock

Not once before have I ever been forced to work my hardest at unlocking at door

But I got it in less than a minuet

I smiled to myself and breathed on Mia's glass

Righting backwards that I would get help

She just smiled and lay down

I shook my head, looking around for the camera

I dashed down the hall, noticing the exit door was number coded

To the left was a door, Unlocking this I dashed inside

Fumbling with the phone I stole from Dave last night I typed in Dimitri's number

God I remember Viktoria ripping me for knowing his number of by heart

What a dumb arse

"I'm busy, who is it?" Dimitri's hard voice came down the line

"Oh, sorry I'll try to work this around you convenience" I shot down the line

"Rose?"

"Who else, right. Track this call right now!" I shot

"Where are you?" He asked, I could hear him moving around with wires

"No idea, Ok this is what happened-" I filled him in from the kitchen to now

"Ricky and Dave?" Dimitri asked in disbelief

"Yes, I no shocking. You need to hurry I'm going to try and get out but I can't get the girls, Once I'm out I'll get back in. Get here as soon as you can" I place the phone in my pocket

Not hanging up encase he hadn't locked onto the signal yet

Stepping out the door, moving towards the key pad locked one

Unscrewing the pad with my under wire

I pulled it of the wall, twisting the wires to make it trip

The door sprung open

Stepping into a dark hallway, a red light flashed overhead

They work as well, I no that much

I moved down the hall

Only a cough came from behind me

"Rose, took your time getting out" Ricky said from behind me

"Nice to see you to" I smiled turning around, trying to hide the phone on the little window sill

"Dave's been looking for that" He said moving closer, within a second I pressed in the code erasing the number I called

"Are you going to come quietly?" He asked, ripping the phone out my hand

With my good hand I shot out, not catching him

His hand gripped mine, twisting it behind my back and slamming me against the wall

Not once did I flinch or cry out

"There's a good girl, we need to keep you on 24/7 suvalence" He said, gripping my hair with his other hand and dragging me back to the room

I fell onto the floor, the door slammed and Ricky put on a pad lock on the outside

One way to keep me in a room

I just hope that Dimitri had a location on the phone

And that no Idiot didn't tell Dave or Ricky about what I just told him

Knowing my luck Tess would tell them

God I wish she was in on this, Id kick the shi-

Mia was waving over to me, looking over she put her hands in the air and shrugged her shoulders

I made the ok sign with my hand

Which she then proceeded to flip me off

What fun this little trip was turning out to be

God I hope no one has told Lissa about this

Dave came in then I looked up noticing he was in his work cloths

With a siring

I stood then

"Don't worry we just need to take some of your blood" I huffed

He comes any where near me with that needle I am so going crazy

He took a step forward and I jumped on him, throwing all my weight on him

I knocked him to the side, the syringe rolling across the floor

Jumping up I ran over and stamped on it, snapping it in two

"Rose, a little cooperation please" Ricky said stepping in behind Dave

"Why do you even need to do that?" I shot, stepping back and pulling glass out of my foot

"Just to check you blood is pure" He smiled, pulling out another syringe

"Well, sorry to disappoint me and Dimitri have been at it lick rabbits" I spat at him

"Now Rose, that is hard to believe"

"Why?" I shot, looking between the two

My head coming up with crazy plans to get out

"Your hips is why" He smiled

Right now I didn't want smiles I wanted anger

"That's stupid"

"Your hips are to soft, that proves your still a virgin" He smiled stepping closer with the syringe

"Aww, thanks Dimitri love holding onto the when were at it" God, why did I say that

I saw a flicker of anger in Dave's eyes

"Lying is a sin" He said, anger begin to raise in him

I smiled, stepping closer

"Aww, does it bother you that I have lay naked with him, his hands on me" I snarled, he leaped forward

I snapped into action, my hand useless

As is my fucking nose, I brought my knee up to his groin

My teeth sinking into his should

Dave screamed out in pain, suddenly I felt a prick on my arm and a throb

My head snapped up and my body slammed back, forcing myself up as fast as I could

Ricky was locking the door, and Dave was holding his now bleeding neck

I stood up, moving closer to the glass

I spat the blood onto the glass and shifted back to the maters

Someone knocked on the glass

I turned around Ricky was waving the syringe which now held my blood

I smiled and turned back to face the wall

God wish they would get here

* * *

**Hay, what do you think?**

**Ok since I'm going crazy, and the next few chapters are smallish**

**I will have the story finished tonight**

**INO ! I've updated like crazy today**

**Only four more chapter's to go, maybe less **

**:( **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**I love righting this story, carn't believe its almost the end :'(**

**P.P.S**

**I also know this is a M rated story and there is no M stuff**

**YET!**

**I have four chapters left, I will get the M in there **

**As much as I can Do not worry **


	16. My Crow Bar

**I like this chapter :D**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

"Dam" I heard someone whisper

Looking up through my eye lashes I noticed a topless Mia leaning against my door trying to pick at the lock

The padlock lay next to her

I climbed up

"What the hell"

"How the fuck do you do this" She groaned throwing the wire down

"Slide it under the glass" I said

She kicked it threw, and once again I set to work unlocking my door

"How did you get the pad lock?" I asked swinging the door open

"That was piss easy" She shot

"Lets get everyone out of here" She said moving to the next door

"Where's Ricky and Dave" I asked, moving to the next door as Mia helped the girls out of there rooms

"Got a call from work, should be a hour or two" She said as I worked on the last door

Mia went back to my door and picked up the Pad lock

I smiled as she placed it over her knuckles

Awesome knuckle duster

I moved, doing the same as yesterday

Once the pad door was open everyone shot out

"Mia, get them out and hidden. I'm just going to look and make sure there's no one else left in here"

She nodded and started herding everyone down the corridor

I moved back to the glass wall rooms

Everyone was out

I moved back towards the corridor everyone had just ran out of

There were five doors on the corridor

I moved to the first, which turned out to be the security room

The second was a Kitchen

The third was hospital type room

The forth was a closet

I opened the door to the last room, the smell clogged my senses

Looking around my stomach heaved, holding my nose I backed out

The room was empty apart from a bath tube and a wicker basket

Only the bath was filled with blood, and the basket was oozing it out the side

I forced back the bile as got as far as I could from that room

I leaned over, my breathing fast as I heaved again

How could they, this isn't right

Not at all

A sharp and hard pain slammed through my side

My body hit the floor with such force

I spun around, but the pain hit my side

"You stupid bitch" Ricky said from above

He looked livid, in his hand was a crow bar

God my Crow Bar

He swung down again, I moved just as fast as I could

The bar didn't hit my hip like he was aiming for

However it hit my ankle

I cringed, trying to stand up, only my hand was still broken and now my leg is as well

My back was against the wall

My leg was screaming at me to stay still

I locked eyes with him, If I'm going to die I will not cry, or show how fucking scared I am

The bar began to fall, only it stopped mid fall

A big tanned hand wrapped around it and pulled it back, I watched as Dimitri kicked the shit out of Ricky

"Hay, don't forget me" I gasped, taking Dimitri's attention of the a very beaten up Ricky

His face softened as he saw me

He moved

"Rose wh-"

"My rib's, leg and hand. So be carful when you lift me up" I smiled

He lightly placed his hand on the back of my neck and under my knees

Hum, does that part of your leg have a name?

Dimitri pressed his lips against my forehead as he carried me out of the door

"Oh" I whispered taking in where we were

A fucking Prison, well it must have been a closed down prison

But dam, why a prison

The air was cold and refreshing, only it made me feel light headed

:::...

Paper fabric?

Was the first thing I clocked onto when I came around

Why do I hate this material so much

I opened my eyes, not as Tired as I was last time I was in a hospital

I sighed, time to find out what was wrong with me

Ok, looking down I noticed the cast around my arm

Alright that was expected

Erm, so was the cast on my leg. Ok maybe a cast but not that big blue thing at the end of my leg

Looking down I noticed a very very thick bandage around my rib's

Oh yes, crow bar

I hope someone picked that up

I kicked the shit out of a someone with that

Finally I looked around the room, there on the couch lay a sleeping Dimitri

Amazing sighed

Right, he head was on the arm rest

His legs hung over the end and his arms were everywhere

I laughed, until it ended in a cough and a the pain shot through my ribs

Dimitri woke up then, within seconds he was at the side of my bed

His eyes looked sooo tired

"Rose" He whispered , his fingers tracing my jaw lightly

"Hay" I whispered back

"I'm sorry" He said, leaning in and kissing me

"I love you" I said as he pulled back, his eyes locked with mine

"I love you" He said back, I couldn't help but smile

That was until my nose hurt

God, my leg, hand, Rib and now my Nose

He leaned in and kissed me again, this one softer but a hell of a lot more passionate

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer

His arms moved to wrap around me, only he knocked my rib and nose

I couldn't help the cringe

"Sorry" He said pulling back, I clung to his hand with my good one

"When do I get to leave?" I asked, picking at the covers

He laughed and pulled the seat closer to me

"In a day or two" He said, brushing the hair of my forehead

"I'm sorry for trying to send you home" He whispered

"Not a problem, if you hadn't I wouldn't have found them" I smiled

"Glad you remembered me then" Mia said

I looked to my left, there lay Mia

"Hay" I smiled

"You owe me nail varnish" She said turning on her side

:::..

Finally the let me out, Dimitri had taken up residence at a little flat just round the corner from the office

We had to stay here for a few days, just to finish paper work

Waiting for me to get a little better

I was laying on the couch, Mia sitting on the floor

Painting her nails

Dimitri stepped in

"Hay" I said over my shoulder, my nose wasn't aching that much

But a single movement was like an electric shock through my ribs

"Hi" He said, stepping into the living room with some food

And right behind him, Eddie

Which made me smile, that smile then turned into a grin as I noticed that he was holding Costa

"I love you!" I said taking the coffee of him

"Ah, and I though you only said that to me" Dimitri said sitting next to me with couch

"Ah, I mean it when I say it to you-" I say kissing him "- I say it to Eddie so he continues to bring me Coffee" I smiled at him as he sits next to Mia on the floor

I yawned watching some modelling show

"Time for bed" Dimitri whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine

His arms wrapping around me and lifting me of the couch

"Only if you stay with me" I whispered in his ear

He chuckled and lay me one the bad, I pouted as he stepped away

He closed the door, leaving the room in total darkness

Until he turned the bedside lamp on, his body leaned over mine

Making my breathing going crazy, his warm hands moved to my shirt

Slowly unbuttoning it, his eyes on mine watching my reaction

He slowly slipped my shirt of and turned to my shorts

His hands trailed my stomach with his fingertips, moving to the button of my shorts

Slipping them slowly of my hips and down my legs, lifting them over my legs

Within seconds he was leaning over me, pressing his soft lips to mine

He lay next to me, taking of his cloths and curled the two of us under the covers

His lips again pressing to mine

I sighed, leaning into his body trying my best not to hurt my ribs

"I love you" I whispered as his hands trailed lightly down my side as we lay there falling together in each others arms

* * *

**Thank you everyone who is reviewing :D**

**I no I'm over whelming you with updates **

**And I promise no Ranchy stuff in the M righting (I'll try my best)**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**I love America's best dance Crew, lol watch more American T.V than English :D it's better**


	17. Hold Me

**Hay**

**Two chapter's left :O**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

Two weeks

That's how long I had Dimitri waiting on me

Um hum be jealous

I stood in the kitchen talking baby stuff with Lissa while Eddie and Dimitri took all our things to the car

Mia sat on the side doing her nails

"You two ready" Eddie said stepping into the very empty Apartment

"YES!" I never want to see this place again in my life

EVER!

Eddie took the stairs while me and Mia took the elevator

Mia ran right towards the car

"Shot gun" She screeched jumping in

I smiled, sliding into the back and reclining the seat

"That is totally fine with me" I smiled, plugging in my IPod and drifting of before we even pulled off

Crazy Dream

Like literally, I dreamt that I was in a field

Right now that's normal right, ok I was in a prom dress

Big fluffy and pink !

On top of that I was being chased by a cow... wait for it

With a fisher price Car on its head

Like no joke

Thank god I woke up then, Looking up I saw Mia looking down at me

"How do you do it?" She whispered, I sat up watching the boys unload Mia's things at her's

Eddie was going to work, which was only around the corner

I can't believe I slept the whole way home

"With what?" I said yawning

"The music, how does he even like it!" She whisper shouted looking over at Dimitri as he took her stuff that she bought while we where away

"Headphones I also hide his CD's when I'm at his" I smiled, climbing out the car and moving to the passenger seat

She kissed my check

"Thanks for saving my arse, and the nail polish" She said flashing her shocking blue nails

The door closed and Dimitri climbed into the drivers seat

He took of, driving to his flat

Once inside I stopped in the doorway

"Erm, Dimitri why are my things here" I asked looking back at him

"Well you will have to stay here till your rib's are fixed, and after that you will proberly break something else. So I though to save all the hassle you could just move in" He smiled stepping around me

I stopped for a second before jumping into his arms and kissing him full force

He kissed me back, slowly pulling me off

"Oh, one more thing. Dinner to night with my family" I stopped then, sliding to the floor

Looking up at him

His family?

Tonight?

Dinner?

"what?" I said

"Dinner, tonight" He smiled

"Oh" What?

My head was crazy, what

"Erm, going to get a shower" I said

Once I had the hot water soothing my aching skin I came up with a plan

A nice dress, I had to impress his family

Thank god Viktoria will be there

Once out the shower, I pulled on a off the shoulder knee length dress

My black hell (Since I couldn't put a shoe on my other foot) and curled my hair as best I could

Light make up, and I was ready

"Rose?" Dimitri shouted from the living room

I stepped out, my cast clomping on the floor as I stepped into the living room

"Rose look beautiful" He said, walking up to me and kissing me lightly

"You ready?" I asked

"Yes" He smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and walking my out of the building

I sat in the car in silence

"Roza, My family will love you" He said as we pulled closer to the restaurant

Just across the street was where this all started, well my new crazy work

Where Viktor was kidnapping girls

Why do I always get involved in girls getting kidnapped?

Dimitri stepped out the car and walked me into the restaurant

I new instantly which was his family

A table full of Women, god how could they like me

I'm sleeping with the only male in there family

I'm screwed

"Dimika" Olena, who is Dimitri's mum shouted walked up and embraced her son

"And this must be the wonderful Roza" She said, hugging me

Right lets just say, I am so happy she hugged me

Only, BROKEN RIBS

I gasped slightly, hugging her back

"Mama, careful Rose has broken Ribs" Dimitri said, pulling his mother of slightly

"Oh dear, I am so sorry" She said letting me go

"It's ok, it's nice to meet you" I smiled lightly at her

"Lets take a seat" Dimitri said, placing his hand on the small of my back and guided me towards the table

Pulling out my chair, I sat down and watched as he went around each girl

Placing a kiss on each of there cheeks and talking in Russian to them

God I love his native langue, until he took the last seat next to me

Introducing me to each of his sister's and Yeva his Grandmother

We all said our hellos, apart from Yeva who nodded and looked at me strangly

"So, What's your main form of income?" Karoline asked after we had ordered

"Well, I have my own department at the office. Along with my own company" I smiled up at Dimitri

"Oh, how many people work for you?" Sonya asked

"Erm, at the office no one. I'm the only one who does what I do, at my company maybe 100 I'm not to sure I have a manger who does most of the work, I send in the new prototypes and things like that" I smiled

"Sound's, complicated and boring" Sonya said

"In truth it's the best job in the world" I smiled, because when I'm not stuck in a white room or drugged up

"What do you do exactly?" Olena asked

"Well, I analyse bank robberies and create technology to help prevent them from happening" I smiled again sipping my water

The rest of the Evening went quiet like that

Talking about work, the oil company

Viktoria was babysitting

Before I knew it the Restaurant was closing

We said our good buy's, getting hugs that were light

Once in the car Dimitri turned around and placed a kiss upon my lips

Holding my head close to mine

"I told you they would love you" He smiled down at me

"Your family is amazing" I smiled into his lips

"I love you" He said, kissing me again

God how did I get someone like him

Dimitri drove us home then, carrying me up the stairs and into the bedroom

Now this is something I could get used to

"Oh, before I forget. When I get better can we start training?"

"Sure, when your better" He smiled, helping me out of my dress

Pressing my body up against his, kissing down his neck

His arms wrapping around me, lifting me up and pressing my back against the wardrobe

I couldn't help but flinch when my broken rib pricked at my skin

"Oh" He said pulling back and placing me down

"No" I growled, pulling his lips back to mine

"Rose" He said, pulling back

Pouting I crossed my arms over my chest

"Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You wont"

"Not till your Rib's are better" He said firmly

I sighed, leaning into his arms

If we can't be intimate at least he can still hold me

* * *

**Soooo... Another one **

**What do you think ?**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**Punk'D ! awsome **


	18. It's Divisional Day

**Hay**

**THE END CHAPTER ! :o**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

The sun was streaming through the window of the office

My office, in my sexy recliner chair

My crappy paper work, homework

And Eddie's crazy music drifting in through the doorway

Heaven, I never though I would ever say that

"Someone looks happy" Mia said from the doorway

"I have five assays to right, and a report on some bank thingy. And it's a hell of a lot better than the past month, on top of that my ribs are better." I smiled at her

"Good, look I need to ask you a favour" She said closing the door

Then walking over to Eddie's and closing his

"Sure" I said sitting up, with out the pain

"Right, remember why we were kidnapped?" She asked looking around the room

"Sure"

"Ok, promise you won't tell anyone I'm a virgin?" She asked

"Sure, why does that bother you?" I asked

"You do not want to know, I'm not a virgin I got kidnapped to attract you to the case. But do not go looking me up ok?" She shot me a look worthy of my own death threat

"Sure, gum" I asked holding up a pack

"Nah, Alberta need's me for some stupid meeting" She said leaving

Curiosity killed the cat, Curiosity killed the cat

Screw it

I broke into the company files, going right to Mia's

Only I got a pop up saying

"Rose Don't"

Then another

"Your suck a bitch"

"Everything I did"

Hundreds popped up

I couldn't help but laugh, she knows how to stop me from getting into that file

Smiling I closed it down and got to work on my homework

God, I hate work

:D

Dimitri stepped in then

"How was the doctors?" He asked kissing me

"Great, they said everything is fine" I smiled

"Rose, go home" Looking up I noticed Alberta in the doorway

"Why?" I asked sitting up

"It's Divisional Day" She said

"YES! Later suckers" I shouted as Eddie stepped into the room

Divisional day is where all the departments have a meeting within themselves about raises and stuff

Since I am the only one in my Department

I don't have to do anything

Kissing Dimitri on the lips, High fiving Eddie I dashed out of the department

A day in front of the T.V, then again

I'm better now

A whole new plan formed in my head

Smiling I went shopping

Going home I started cooking, ok A lie again

I ordered food in and made it look home made, the magic of me

I filled the bath and had a very long soak

Then for the next three hours I pampered myself, waxing (PAIN!),

I did everything, my hair, lingerie, sexy dress

Heels YES both shoes now

Smiling at my reflection, I set the table and lit the candle

Leaving the food in the oven, Not to sure when Dimitri would be home

I lay down on the couch eating raisins and watching Jack Ass

Dimitri's key turned in the door

Within seconds I was of the couch, Heels on and hair framing my face as I leaned against the back of the couch

I watched as Dimitri stopped in the doorway, his eyes moving over my body

"I made dinner" I smiled my man eater smile and cat walked my way into the kitchen

Dimitri followed, I smiled setting out the table and the food

"Rose, you didn't have to" He said helping me

"I no, I wanted to" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him lightly

Biting on his lower lip pulling it into my mouth, I heard him groan slightly

Tracing my fingers down his arms I stepped back, looking up at him through my lashes

"Lets eat" I whispered

Taking my seat across from him

We ate in silence, I could feel his eyes on me as we ate

I smiled, placing the dishes in the sink

Starting to fill it, only Dimitri's hands moved to my hips his lips pressed to the beck of my ear as he kissed along my neck then back up

I tilled my neck in the other direction to give him more access

"Roza, you look beautiful" He whispered sending a shiver down my spine

I turned of the water, turning around to face him

Kissing his lips lightly, before pushing him back

"One last thing" I whispered stepping around him

I began to walk backwards towards the bedroom

My hands going to the back of my dress

"I went shopping today" I said slowly unzipping the dress letting it fall

The silk material pooled at my feet as I stepped out of it

I could see the love and lust in Dimitri's eyes as he watched me

I kept walking into the bedroom, it took Dimitri a few seconds to come to

He stepped forward, putting the chain on the door

I smiled as he took three steps and scooped me up in his arms

"Roza, you are amazing" He whispered against my lips

I pushed him back, working on his shirt

Instead he battered my hands away and striped in front of me

God he has one amazing body

I moved so I was kneeling on the bed, moving my arms behind me to un hook my bra before pushing it of my shoulders and of the side of the bed

Dimitri crawled onto the bed, as I leaned back so I was lying under him

I couldn't take my eyes of his, they were so dark so full of longing

I ran my hands up his chest to his shoulder blades, moving them back down and taking of his last peace of clothing

I leaned up pressing my lips upon his, I felt his fingertips trace my sink slowly moving there way down my body slowly discarding me of my last article of clothing

I lay before him, for the first time in months with nothing on

His eyes moved over my body, taking in my curves

I spread my legs for him and he climbed on me, hesitating, his eyes trained on mine.

I could tell he was still scared of hurting me, because of my ribs

His muscles buzzed underneath his skin and his breathing was deep and slow the way it was when he needed me.

I needed to feel him inside me, too. I reached down and put my hand around him, rubbing him against me slowly before guiding him inside.

It felt like so long since we were this close, this intimate

His eyes stayed on mine as I pushed up, taking more of him inside of me

His hand moved along my thigh as he held my leg around his waist and his lips grazed my neck as he whispered, _"I love you, Oh God Roza, I love you."_

I watched all the fear of hurting me go as he moved inside me slowly, my breathing became faster and my need for him grew

Moving my hips to meet his slow and steady thrust's

I moaned out at the friction just being so close to him

His movement became fast, my hands moved up his chest and along his shoulders

Lifting my body closer to his, my chest was flush against his my arms around his neck

I kissed along his jaw, my breathing coming out as pants mixed in with my moans

This only seamed to make him go faster,

"Dimitri, god you feel so good" I moaned in his ear, biting down on his lobe

This cause Dimitri to move more frantic within my, his change of angle hit new spots

I started to moan, and heard his own sounds mixing with mine, getting louder and more desperate.

He had pushed me to the point of senselessness, climax after climax rippling over me.

It felt like hours that I was calling his name, panting.

When he came, he groaned loudly, arching his back and shuddering on top of me.

He showered my face and neck with soft kisses before rolling off of me, collapsing onto the bed.

We both lay in silence for several minutes. My chest heaved with exertion.

I turned onto my side, curling up into his side

Laying my head on his shoulder with my arms tucked in and my leg thrown over his waist

"I missed this" I whispered, half asleep and the feel of his heart beat sending me there faster

"I love you Roza" His accent thick and loving

I smiled, placing one last kiss on his shoulder as I fell asleep to the beat of his heart

* * *

**And THE END**

**What was your views on the whole story ?**

**the Lemon not to ranchy just enough passion?**

**Tell me what you think**

**Or, Ideas for another story**

**Anything **

**Just want to say, thank you to everyone who has followed from the begining, who has reviewed everyone who read the story **

**:D I love you guys**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**aww, it's the end :'(**

**P.P.S**

**Oh, after I finished Full of Passion I will be doing a Blackwater (Twilight) fic, because it was so wrong the last book. So just a heads up for those who have got me on Author alerts :D, xoxo**

**Random fact : When penguins mate they only ever have that one soul mate :D so romantic **


End file.
